


Unrestrained

by fay_lure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (well some scenes might be bordering on it so tagging just in case), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dark!Ten, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_lure/pseuds/fay_lure
Summary: AU - When Rose Tyler had 'volunteered' on testing the new Dimension Cannon to go looking for adventure, she hadn't quite expected to run into a deceptively human looking alien and to get stuck with him on her very first trip. Still, being with himdiddeliever the desired adventures - but also quite a bit more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse went a bit filthy there... (Maybe not in an overly original way, but damn, she won't leave me alone with this idea now.)
> 
> As the tags imply (more detailed ones to be added with new chapters), this fic is going to have quite a bit of shameless smut, since that's what got the whole idea for this story rolling, really. It's going to have pretty explicit scenes (some of them potentially bordering on dub-con), with moments where the Doctor gets a tad dominating and later on also generally pretty dark.  
> Just so you're warned in case that doesn't sound like your cup of tea.
> 
> The story takes place in a diverged version of the canon universe. Both Rose and Ten are each, in their own ways, alternate versions here, with a bit of a twist. How exactly, will become apparent in the story (don't want to give too much away here ;)).

Rose Tyler wiggled her toes, enjoying the warm, milky quality of the purple water that her feet were dipped in, before returning her attention to a certain Time Lord standing a few feet away from her, appreciating the rare glimpses of bare skin on him. He was standing kneedeep and bent over in the water with his hands dipped into it, the legs of his pinstriped trousers rolled up, just like the sleeves of his dark blue Oxford shirt, his jacket, coat and Converse lying abandoned behind her on the rock she was sitting on. His bum being angled slightly towards her was an added bonus.

He really was a bit fit.

Smiling to herself, Rose watched the concentrated look on his face while he 'channelled a telepathic beam' - at least that's what he'd called it - into the water.

It was amazing how almost normal such an abstract idea felt now. Just a few months ago, she would've called someone claiming such a thing completely barmy. Well, all right, she'd still call him barmy – but more in a fond kind of way, rather than the 'mate, you've lost your marbles' kind of way.

The blonde leaned back on her arms and took a look up at the stars that were visible despite the sun not having even quite set yet, marvelling at the fact how much her life had changed in the past months.

And it was all due to volunteering - or rather demanding, she had to admit - on being the one to run the field test on the Dimension Cannon. She and some of her team had been involved in the project from the very beginning, and she was a leading field agent, after all, so it had only seemed right.

A much needed attempt to spice her life up with some excitement.

Not that her life had been bad, or anything; just a bit... stuffy. Being a prominent figure in high society did put quite a few restrictions on a person (well, if you didn't wish to cause your family any embarrassment, that is), and while her job at Torchwood had offered a bit of a counterbalance, it hadn't really been quite... enough.

Not with her father - the head of the organisation, next to being the reason for their family's fame - tasking other teams to do most of the missions with any real potential of danger, despite her own leading position within the organisation, if she wasn't fast enough on site with her team before he had a chance to set the operation up around someone else. Her expertise would suddenly be needed somewhere else (always turning out to be something much more harmless - and utterly boring), or a different team would 'coincidentally' already be nearby, or some other bullshit excuse of the kind.

It had put a bit of a strain in their relationship after Rose had gone to confront him about it and his apparent distrust towards her competence, despite her having gone through the same qualifying tests and training as other field agents, daughter of the director or not. (His mentioning of her mother's involvement in the decision to actively try and keep her out of dangerous situations during the confrontation hadn't really come as much of a surprise to her. Jackie Tyler was a force of nature of her own.)

It was a small miracle Rose had actually managed to talk him into letting her test the Dimension Cannon, really. Probably because most of the scientists working on it had assumed the transportion schematic to be still off, needing several test runs to gather more data before it would truly jump and leave their dimension, and her dad most likely assuming a failure would discourage her from further trying.

But he'd underestimated his daughter's persistence.  
And much sooner than anyone had expected, the Dimension Cannon had actually worked.

While she'd been hoping for it to work and looking forward to some excitement, Rose hadn't quite expected to run into a deceptively human looking alien on the first successful jump – nor that the Cannon would refuse to recharge after that. Said alien had ended up confiscating the device after a quick analysis, instead of helping her out with her little recharging problem (which she'd been _sure_ he'd be able to after spending just a little time with him), claiming it much too dangerous to the dimensional walls of the multiverse – even for a just single jump back.

The Doctor and her hadn't really gotten off to a good start after that.

Being drawn into a life treatening situation and ending up saving a whole city together, kind of had a way to remedy that, though.

It had still taken several days after that until she'd begun to accept the situation of being stuck with him for the time being, and nearly two weeks until she'd gotten over her obstinacy towards his completely self-righteous decision making on the device and for her to actually start warming up to him.

But once they'd gotten over the initial bumps and gone through some more exciting situations together, sharing adventures, and with Rose realising just how much the Doctor really cared about people they met and their issues, they'd actually hit it off really well. _Tremendously_ well, in fact.  
Was just her luck that the alien turned out to be quite a bit of a flirt, but not up for actually acting on it... Maybe it was a Time Lord thing, and they just didn't do things the same way? (Didn't keep her thoughts from occasionally wandering, though.)

She supposed that the reassuring thought of always being potentially able to reclaim and look for a way to recharge the Cannon to return home if necessary had been quite an important factor on her initial acceptance of the situation.

Plus, well, she really enjoyed the travelling with him in his marvellous timeship and seeing all kinds of new things and wonders, being able to just be herself without having to keep in mind what kind of image she was showing to the public eye. Which was honestly quite a bit more of interest to her at the moment than returning to that old life.

She'd been hoping for the Cannon to lead to some excitement, after all, and it delivered so well on that that she barely even noticed how fast the time flew by. (Jumping around different eras kind of made keeping track of that a bit hard as well.) Now that she thought about it, she was beginning to consider finding a way to at least send some kind of message to her folks to let them know she was all right, so they wouldn't worry too much... One of these days she'd have to ask the Doctor about that.

"Aha!"

Rose looked to the Doctor, pulled out of her thoughts by the exclamation. He fumbled around in the water for a bit, before pulling something out that looked somewhat like a big, glowing blue jellyfish.

"There we go, hello there! Aren't you a real beauty?" he cooed to the jellyfish, holding it up to his face - pouty lips and all - its tentacles so long that the ends remained in the water despite being lifted up, and Rose had to bite back a giggle at the sight.

He looked just a tad ridiculous.

The ridiculous pout soon disappeared from the Doctor's face, though, which took on a more solemn expression, his cooing falling silent as the glowing of the creature seemed to intensify. He stared at the jellyfish for several long moments, before finally tearing his eyes away and making his way over to the rock Rose was sitting on.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed.

"It's not gonna sting, is it?"

A small smile. "No, Rose, it won't. Wouldn't be holding it myself then, would I?"

"Well, I don't know, Doctor – for claiming to be an expert on a lot stuff, you do have a record of pulling stunts, just to go all _'Ohh, shouldn't have done that'_ the next second."

"Oi!" the Time Lord exclaimed indignantly, before pouting. "That was _one_ time."

"Two. Don't forget the incident in the cave on that ice planet."

"All right, two times," he grumbled. "Blimey, try to impress a human woman and she'll remember your mishaps instead..."

Rose gave him a cheeky smile in reply, tongue caught between her teeth. Impress her, huh?

He stared at her a second longer, before prompting again, "So, hands?"

She held them out dutifully, watching as he carefully prepared the jellyfish to pass it over.

"And it's going to play music in my head, yeah?" she checked again what he had mentioned earlier, which had led to his dip into the sea in the first place after she'd shown an interest to that comment.

"Well, in a way. As I said, they're highly telepathic life forms – their bodies have evolved to act as a kind of amplifying conduit, you might say, and are able to pick up even the faintest of telepathic vibes and reflect them on bodily contact. As humans aren't commonly a very telepathic species, it might not be anything too specific - nothing like an orchestra, for sure - but you should still be able to catch a faint tune, at the very least."

Curious, Rose watched as he lowered the jellyfish gently into her hands. It felt less slick and a lot heavier than it looked.  
When nothing happened once it was resting safely in her hands, she threw the Doctor a questioning glance.

"Try to focus on it and to open your mind," he instructed. "And maybe close your eyes if it helps?"

Rose raised a brow at that but then closed her eyes, trying to concentrate her thoughts on the creature, feeling its texture in her hands, unsure if that was what he'd meant. It wasn't like she had any experience with telepathy, so his meagre instructions weren't really all that helpful–

She gasped as a very faint melody resounded softly in her mind, and silenced ther thoughts to listen to it. The sensation reminded her of having an earworm, a song stuck in your head that kept continously playing a tune in the back of your mind. The more she focused on it, the more she realised it carried a sort of serene and simultaneously lively mood with it, which was what impressed her the most.

"That, Rose Tyler, is the song of the life within this sea, which this being in your hands is generously sharing with you," the Doctor's voice informed her softly from somewhere above her.

The blonde smiled with wonder, marvelling at being able to experience such a thing. "It's amazing!"  
She listened to the jellyfish's tune for a few moments longer, enjoying the sensation, before opening her eyes to return it to the Doctor, thanking the jellyfish (even if it made her feel a little silly).

But instead of finding him watching her as she had expected, he was staring off into the distance at something behind her shoulder, his eyebrows drawn into a slight frown.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Hm?" The Doctor blinked, returning his gaze on her. "Oh, yes! Had your fill of listening?"

She nodded and handed the sea creature carefully over to him. As he released it back into the water after saying his goodbyes, Rose turned around to look what had caught his attention earlier, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"So, what do you say, back to the TARDIS?"

"Yep," she agreed and pulled her feet out of the purple water. She let them dry for a bit while the Doctor dressed, before putting her socks and shoes back on, then followed him back to a path that they had been coming from earlier and which led around a jungle-like forest.

They walked leisurely, with the Doctor going off into a ramble about the sea life on the planet, which then turned into a lesson on life forms with similar telepathy channelling abilities. When Rose could spot the TARDIS in the distance, the Doctor suddenly came to a stop, in both monologue and walking, and when she turned to look at him she saw him staring off at something in the forest again.

Rose was just about to ask him what the matter was, when he declared, "I'm just going to check something real quick, be right back!"

As he left the path and walked towards the forest, Rose called out, "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, there're some nettle-like plants around here which _will_ sting your bare arms. Don't worry, I'll be just a tick!" he called over his shoulder, before disappearing behind a tall bush.

Okay, that was just a bit odd. He usually told her when he thought something was up.

Crossing her arms, she took a look around, finding herself to be still very much alone on the path, before staring in the direction the Doctor had headed off to.

When more and more minutes passed without any sound or sign of him, Rose began to grow wary.

"Doctor?" she called out into the forest and waited, but got no reply.

When another call still got no reaction, she decided to go after him, stinging nettles or not. She walked carefully around the bush she'd seen him disappear behind, keeping a good distance to it in case it was one of the plants he'd been talking about, but once she'd walked around it she was a bit lost. There was no obvious path that he might've followed, and with the ground being covered in grass and leaves she couldn't really make out any tracks, so she had absolutely no idea in which direction he might have walked.

_Damn._

She was just considering to maybe just go back and wait for him after all, when the snap of a twig caught her attention, the sound coming from not too far away. Finally a hint! Rose walked towards the direction it had come from, hissing when part of a thick plant growing around the trunk of a tree brushed her bare arm just under where her T-shirt ended, the skin instantly reacting painfully. Looked like she had found the stinging plant, then, she thought wryly while briefly inspecting the reddened patch of skin, then continuing on her way.

The sting was quickly forgotten, though, when she spotted a pair of pinstriped legs with off-white Converse attached to them peeking out behind a wide bush on the ground.

Fighting the instinct to call the Doctor's name out following her Torchwood training, she looked around for something to defend herself with if necessary. Spotting a thick branch lying on the ground, she picked it up, holding it like a bat in her hands, and cautiously made her way around the bush, mentally preparing herself to the possibility of having to scare some kind of alien wildlife away.

Having sneaked around it, heart beating fast, she did find two aliens hovering over the Doctor's unconscious form – only that they didn't seem to be wild creatures, if one took in the mutliple technical looking gadgets they were armed with. They were about her height, looking a bit lizard-like with greyish-green scales instead of skin, and knobbly bulges on the ends on their fingers from what she could make out on a first glance.

One of the aliens was kneeling next to the Time Lord, holding a device close to his face, while the other seemed to be... taking notes?

That made her pause for a moment, wondering what was going on, until the one with the device in the Doctor's face turned a dial on it, causing the Time Lord's body to twitch as if electrocuted.

Rose felt her blood run cold, and instinct took over.

She made a dash for the alien seeming to be hurting the Doctor, makeshift-bat raised over her head.

"Get away from him!"

Her shout made both of the aliens turn their heads to her in surprise, the one kneeling next to the Doctor trying to move out of they way. It only had enough time to get on its feet, though, before Rose brought the branch down on its side, knocking it on its back, the device flying out of its hand and shattering against the trunk of a nearby tree.

The other one turned frantic, beady black eyes from its attacked partner to the broken device and finally to her, apparently not knowing how to react.

Rose raised the branch threateningly above her head again, adrenaline shooting through her body, and demanded, "What have you done to him?!"

The two aliens exchanged a long look, neither making any sound, before suddenly both of them hastily grabbed their gadgets and ran off into the forest, quickly disappearing from view.

Looking after them in surprise at the easy retreat, Rose held the branch up for several more seconds, until she was certain they were really gone.  
She dropped to her knees next to the Doctor's unmoving form, dropping the branch, and instinctively went to check for a pulse, lowering her head towards his face.

"Doctor?"

She searched his neck with one hand, while the other cupped his cheek.

"Doctor, can you hear me?"

Just as she finally found reassuring pulses drumming against her fingers, his eyes suddenly snapped open, startling her.

The next thing she knew, his hands were on both sides of her face, pushing her to the ground, with him straddling her, his eyes wild.

Finding her voice after the initial surprise, heart pounding in her chest, Rose breathed out his name. "Doctor?"

Her voice seemed to bring him out of whatever had gotten into him, and the Doctor immediately let go of her face, blinking in confusion.

Apparently noticing their position only then, he quickly moved off her and offerend a hand to help her up.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked after accepting his help, looking him over.

"I think so, yeah..." he replied slowly. "Sorry, I should be asking you the same?"

"I'm good," she assured him. "Scared them off with a branch, believe it or not. What was that just now, though?"

A small wince crossed his face, right hand lifting to rub the back of his neck. "I, uhm, didn't quite recognise you right away, sorry. My mind was in a state of self-defence against an intrusion, and I sort of just... reacted instinctively once I came to." He lowered his hand again as a worried expression took over his face. "I didn't hurt you in any way, did I?"

"Nah, just got some leaves into my hair," she replied and demonstratively plucked one out of her blonde locks, wanting to reassure him. Really, she was the one who should be worried here. "You know, you can always just ask when you want a horizontal hug," she teased cheekily, hoping to lift the mood.

But instead of throwing a quip back at her as she had expected, his eyes snapped up to hers and held them in a piercing gaze.

Worrying that he might not be quite all right, after all, she asked, "You sure you're fine? It looked like those two had attacked you...?"

His stare softened, and he gave a loud sniff, hands disappearing into the pockets of his trousers. "I _am_ fine – nothing happened, really. They just caught me by surprise. Wouldn't have even had a chance of getting anywhere near my head if that one hadn't sneaked up on me with a tranquilizer from behind, really. Needs quite a bit more to breach my defences, though."

The arrogant tone in his voice and casual posture relieved her somewhat. By all appearance he really did seem to be mostly fine, and luckily she hadn't waited for too long before she'd gone looking for him.

"And you keep telling _me_ I shouldn't wander off on my own!" she teased again, her hand coming to rest on her hip. "Just to go swanning off into a forest by yourself and be ambushed."

"You are being terribly cheeky, Miss Tyler."

"So? Don't see you doing anything about that," she dared in reply, tongue touching her teeth, easily falling back into their usual, flirty banter.

His next remark wiped the teasing expression off her face, though.

"Do you want me to?"

It was the serious look on his face as he asked that that left her stumped for a response, heart fluttering at the unexpected reaction. That was not how their bantering usually went.

The Doctor blinked, his mouth falling slightly open, looking like he had only just realised that he'd actually said that out loud.

"Right, yes, TARDIS!"

With that he turned on the spot, beckoning for her to follow.

Rose looked after him, still a little stumped with his earlier reaction. "Shouldn't we go after your attackers, or something?"

He stopped and looked off into the forest. "I doubt we'd find them all too quickly. They seem to be rather good at stealth," he admitted.

She frowned. "Yeah, but... You're just gonna let them go like that?"

"Well, it's not like they did any real harm, is it? Looked like they were just doing some research here, and I seem to have startled them when I came looking for them. Probably just reacted in surprise with that tranquilliser. So - for now - yes." He returned his attention to her. "Besides, there seems to be a more urgent matter right now."

"Which would be?"

He took a few steps back to her, gently lifting the sleeve of her T-Shirt and studying the angry red patch of skin. "I did warn you not go in here with bare arms," he told her, before taking his coat off and surprising Rose by offering it to her.

She had almost forgotten about the sting from the plant, but now that he reminded her of it, she did feel it prickling slightly with pain again.

"It's just a small sting, I've had worse from nettles." She still accepted his coat, though, hanging it around her shoulders.

"Trust me, you'll no longer think so in about an hour worth of time."

That made her confidence waver a bit. "Oh?"

"I should have an ointment in the medbay that will take care of it, so let's go back to the TARDIS?"

"'K," she finally gave in, even if it didn't sit entirely right with her to just let those lizard-things off like that without even so much as an apology.

* * *

Once they'd returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately led Rose to the medbay, telling her to sit on a treatment couch, and she only just managed to bite back a playful comment about him 'playing doctor'. Probably shouldn't overdo it on the flirting.

Rose watched him as he rummaged through a cabinet, her feet dangling off the couch and his coat resting across her lap. She had to admit that the stinging really _had_ gotten a bit worse...

After several moments the Doctor finally produced a little tin and walked over to her. "There we are, knew I still had some left!"

She was about to hold her hand out for the tin, when the Doctor unscrewed the lid and scooped some of the peach coloured ointment out with two long fingers.

"Arm?" he requested.

Rose blinked in surprise. After a second of hesitation, she smiled out an amused "Yes, sir!" before rolling her sleeve up to her shoulder and shifting a little so she was sitting sideways, allowing him better access.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his cold, wet fingers on her upper arm.

The Doctor immediately paused. "Sorry, does it sting?"

"Nah, no more than before. Jus' cold, startled me," she assured him.

His fingers started to move again then, spreading the ointment over her skin with gentle, circling movements. Once she'd gotten used to the cold, Rose became increasingly aware of the touch itself, realising he'd never touched her for a longer period of time - and, well, in a remotely intimate way - before.

"That's what you get for not listening," he gently reprimanded her after a moment.

The low quality of his voice and the slow, sensual touch made a shiver run down her spine, and Rose bit the inside of her cheek in order not to visibly shudder.

"Yeah, well, if I did, you'd still be lying unconscious in the forest," she retorted and shot him a look, trying to appear normal.

He didn't reply to that, though, staring at her with that same, piercing look that he'd given her in the forest instead, his fingers stilling. They stared at each other for a moment, the intensity of his gaze making her spine tingle again, but then he broke the eye contact, letting go of her arm, and went back to the cabinet.

Rose let out a long breath, feeling a touch of disappointment running through her.

"Right, well. I suppose patching you up is the least I can do to show my gratitude for your coming to my rescue, then," he finally commented in a light voice, getting back into their familiar banter, and smeared some more of the ointment on a gauze, then finished his work by securing it to her arm with a bandage. "Let it soak in for at least three hours before taking a shower," he instructed.

"Yes, _doctor_ ," Rose grinned cheekily at the emphasis, hopping off the treatment couch and returning his coat to him.

He slung it over an arm, raising a brow at her.

_So much about holding the 'playing doctor' comment back_ , she thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting smutty.
> 
> (And yes, this chapter ran away with me a little...)

Rose let out a shaky breath and exchanged a long look with the Doctor. The wide grin appearing on his face was infectious, and despite her heart still hammering wildly in her chest, she found herself returning it, before they both burst into giggles spurred on by leftover adrenaline.

Blimey, that had nearly gone wrong.

"Told you it would work out just fine!" the Doctor's voice contradicted her thought.

She let her body fall against his shoulder, puffing out a long sigh and urging her tense muscles to relax again after the unusual roller coaster ride.

"You mean other than me almost falling out and breaking my neck?" she asked with no real reproach in her voice.  
She'd been the one who'd asked to help out, after all. Plus, she actually kind of appreciated his increased trust in her abilities lately, letting her be part of the more risky moves instead of just assisting and watching from a safe distance – made it feel more like they were equal partners.

"I did keep a close watch on you and reacted the instant you lost your grip, didn't I?"

Well, she had to admit that was true. As soon as their makeshift-sledge had bumped over a rock and she'd lost her hold over the edge of the curved piece of metal they'd been sitting on, the Doctor's arm had wrapped around her, pulling her securely against his side.

"Besides, I thought you liked things that make your breath hitch?" he commented in a teasing, low voice.

If it hadn't been for the suggestive undertone, she would've thought nothing of the comment. But with an earlier incident in mind - where she'd been standing on tiptoes in the TARDIS' galley, trying to reach for a packet of tea in a cupboard when a pinstriped arm had gotten it for her, with the Doctor's chest pressed against her back and his breath tickling her ear, making her shiver and forgetting to breathe for a moment until he'd teasingly reminded her to do so - she felt her heart skip a beat.

If Rose had thought that the Doctor had been flirty before, it was nothing compared to what had followed in the days after he'd taken care of her sting from the forest.

While she enjoyed the flirty banter between them, he sometimes managed to get her so hot and bothered that she'd been finding herself increasingly indulging in fantasies on how some scenarios might've played out in the privacy of her room lately.  
That he'd started to play along more and more to her more daring comments in the way of _'Keep that up and I will'_ -kind of warnings, didn't really help matters.

The Doctor made to get out of their 'sledge' after a second with no reaction from Rose, apparently deciding to get back to business.

"It would've been a lot riskier to try and outrun the explosion. We might've been caught by the blast and you would've much more likely broken something tumbling down the hill then."

"And you wouldn't?" she shot back doubtfully, giving him a look while letting him help her up on slightly wobbly legs.

"Nah, superior physiology, me."

The blonde rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep from smiling in amusement at the arrogant claim.

He was probably right about them getting caught by the blast without the sledge, though. She'd barely even acknowledged it during their race down the hill, too focused on clinging on for dear life to the layer of metal that was speeding them along the grass.

It never ceased to amaze her how often they managed to end up in dangerous situations during what had started out as a harmless trip.

The Doctor had been telling her about how humans went to colonise other planets, making them habitable through terraforming, and she'd been so fascinated by the concept that he'd taken her to see one of the first successfully terraformed planets.

It had all been fine and dandy with the colonists accepting their claim of being a check-up team on their progress as the reason for their arrival, with a bit of help from the psychic paper (since, as luck would have it, the Doctor had landed them exactly a year after the terraforming process had been successfully finished and the first people had arrived, with the colony preparing for some festivity to mark the event and celebrate their new home).

But after they'd been shown around and then gone to explore a bit on their own, with the Time Lord curiously poking his nose into the devices that made a somewhat modern, comfortable life on the foreign planet possible ("Just the first signs of the technical brilliancy you humans are going to be capable of, Rose!"), he'd been alarmed to spot a malfunctioning, mobile power generator unit that would've likely not been noticed if not for their little exploration.  
By then the unit had already reached a critical state, though, with no chance of turning it down as that would've also turned off the remaining, feeble cooling running through it, leading to a small explosion in the midsts of the living quarters within few minutes.

Neither had there been enough time to make it back to the TARDIS, so the Doctor had simply decided to hijack a nearby, small aircraft to get it out of the inhabited area.

When Rose had asked what to do to help, the Doctor had let her come along after a surprisingly short time of staring her down, instructing her on how to stabilise the cooling with his sonic screwdriver for as long as possible before flying them out.

What had followed was a mad descent down the hill on which the Doctor had parked the aircraft, on a piece of interior panelling he'd dismantled to misuse as a makeshift-sledge, since there hadn't been enough time move the heavy unit out and start the aircraft again to get into a safe enough distance. Hooking the piece of metal out of its fixation and jumping out with it had been the faster alternative.

She should've seen something of the kind coming, knowing him, really.

Their banter was interrupted when two other aircrafts landed ahead of them, the faces of the small group of colonists looking anything but happy as they climbed out of the vehicles and made their way towards them, two of them with guns at the ready.

In hindsight, it might've been a good idea to inform someone about why they were hijacking one of their aircrafts just to have it explode...

* * *

Rose chuckled at Liam's exaggerated impersonation of his cabin-mate (which she was starting to suspect he had a crush on), listening to the colonist's anecdote with an amused but somewhat tired ear.

The Doctor and her had managed to explain themselves and their reason for the hijacking, thanks to the colonists being more of the 'listen first and decide whether to use force later' kind of people, instead of the other way around. One of the technicians checking the power generator's data in their systems to confirm the newcomers' story, and realising they had just barely avoided a small catastrophe, had helped quite a lot, too.

So instead of getting arrested, Rose and the Doctor had been invited to join the celebrations in a show of gratitude, with Liam and his cabin-mate Erik generously offering them to stay in the spare room in their cabin, which was unused after its previous occupant had moved in with another colonist.

Things had been quite fun in the beginning, sitting outside under lanterns with a bonfire keeping them warm, trying out home brewed drinks and listening to the people's stories on how life during their first year on the new planet had been. But a few hours into the evening Rose had started to grow bored after the Doctor had let himself be drawn into an increasingly technical conversation with most of the group they'd been sitting with, and about half an hour ago he'd let himself get whisked away for another, technical tour of the place. Rose had been asked if she wanted to join, but as she wasn't really big on technical stuff, she'd told him to go and geek out by himself.  
Plus, she was growing somewhat tired, what with not having slept in quite a while. Tended to happen a lot when on the move with the Doctor.

Thinking that she might as well catch some shut-eye while the Doctor was going to be enterained for what she assumed would be a few hours at least, she looked up at Liam, who'd grown quiet again a minute ago.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm getting rather tired. Think you could show me to your cabin?"

"Of course!" Liam was raising from his seat, before halting mid-movement, a wince crossing his angular face. "Shit, I don't know the access code to Dimitri's door... Uhm, let me go and look for him or Erik, he should also know where we got it noted."

Rose was about to agree and let him run off, when she suddenly remembered something. "Wait!"

Her call made the tipsily wobbling man pause on his way. She put a hand into her jacket pocket, and sure enough, her hand met the slim shape of the sonic screwdriver resting there, which she hadn't returned after using it to cool the generator unit.

If there was one setting she knew, it was the one to open doors with.

Taking in Liam's wobbling state and considering that they didn't know exactly where the group had gone off to, Rose decided the sonic was by far the faster way to get into the room.

Smirking slightly to herself, she stood up from her seat and made her way to Liam. "If you don't mind, I have a way to bypass door codes..."

He looked at her with raised brows, but then shrugged. "If you say so."

They made their way to his cabin, Rose supporting the tipsy man with one arm hooked around his after he had stumbled into her, making them both giggle. They arrived at the dome-shaped building after a short walk, and she marvelled at how they had managed to make the futuristic structure look almost cosy with warm light shining through a modified, pointy wooden front framing the door.

"To make it more homey," Liam explained, before typing in a code on a small panel next to the door.

"Sure succeeded in that," Rose complimented.

He smiled in reply and let them in, making a presenting gesture over the space. "Home sweet home!"

Stepping in further, Rose took the place in. Most of the ground floor was separated into two sections; a smaller one protruding into the center to her left, and an adjoining wall with three doors that stretched almost all the way to the other side of the building, only leaving enough space for a small kitchen nook. A staircase led to another, open level above the section with the three doors, and from what she could make out it seemed to be some sort of living area.

"Bath's on the left, and this one," Liam said, walking towards the door nearest to the kitchen nook, "Would be you. If we get it open."

"Ta."

Rose followed him and took the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, going through the settings until she found the one she knew. Pointing it at the doorknob, she pushed the button on it making the device whirr and soon enough the sound of the door unlocking could be heard, immediately followed by the display on an operating panel next to it turning green.

"Okay, that's kinda cool," Liam told her with impressed raised brows.

Rose grinned in reply and pocketed the gadget again. The colonist went ahead and opened the door, before reaching into the room and putting his hand on the wall next to the door, which was followed by the light turning on, then showed Rose another panel he had just used.

"Lights," he pointed at a touch display on the top, before pointing at another one underneath, "And lock. Just touch it to lock or unlock the door again from inside."

"Got it."

"If you need anything, the kitchen's all yours."

"Thanks, Liam," she smiled warmly at the kind man. "You sure you're good to get back on your own, though?"

"I'm not that wasted yet, Rose," he chuckled.

"Well, if you're sure. Oh, and tell the Doctor I got his sonic if you see him?"

"Will do."

He wished her a good night and then left her to her own devices, Rose closing the door softly after him. After taking a look around the modestly sized room, which didn't leave space for more than an armchair, wardrobe, short desk and bed - all of it looking rather spartan - she went to the latter object to unpack the bedding which was zipped into a compact plastic bag.

Turning the light off since there was no curtain in front of the single window, leaving the room with enough faint light from outside to still see where she was going, Rose undressed and threw her clothes over the armchair by the door, before crawling into bed.

Despite the faint sounds she could hear coming from the window, she soon found herself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of off-key singing passing by the window, the room still wrapped in twilight, lit by the two moons and lanterns outside.

Still way too early to get up then, she decided.

A slight throbbing between her legs reminded her of the pleasant dream she had just been roused from - and just when it had gotten really good, too - and she turned on her back, trying to imagine herself back into it.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her sleep-addled mind to indulge in a bit of a fantasy that she'd been harbouring for a while. A fantasy, which the Doctor's recent teasing warnings to her cheek had only fueled. Her subconscious mind must've picked up on the line he had first stumped her with back in that jungle like forest (with his straddling her probably playing quite a big part in it, too), because the dream had taken her back to that place – with the Doctor following up on her dare.

Rose thought back to the dream, the way the Time Lord had pinned her to the leaf covered ground in it, taking her up on her dare to do something about her cheekiness, her hand stroking its way lightly up her belly and slipping under her vest. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as her fingers traced the underside of her breast, before making their way over it to circle her nipple, imagining they belonged to the Doctor. A pleased hum escaped her throat as she teased the erecting bud, her other hand slowly find its way down her belly, her mind delving into places she'd rarely allowed herself to explore too deeply back home.  
Her fingertips ghosted over her folds through the thin cotton of her knickers, and when she opened her eyes to take them off for better access, she startled, her heart skipping a beat.

The Doctor stood at the door with his hands in his pockets, watching her, the light from the moons and lanterns outside just bright enough for her to make out his neutral expression.

Rose's hand immediately shot out of her vest and she sat up on the mattress, not having heard him enter, feeling her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment at being caught. Her mind stumbled over an appropriate thing to say, from a surprised _'What are you doing here?'_ to a cross _'Ever heard of knocking?!'_ , but before she could decide on a reaction, the Doctor beat her to breaking the silence.

"What were you thinking of just now?"

Rose's mouth fell slightly open at the unexpected question, even more so at the way it was asked. There was no indignation in his voice, on the contrary; if she didn't know better, she might say it sounded... intrigued.  
But he'd made it pretty clear that getting physical didn't seem to be something he did, as he'd always put an end to things before they could get there, no matter how much their flirting had increased recently. So maybe he was really just curious, trying to understand what she'd been up to?

"I just... had a nice dream I woke up from," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant despite still feeling the blush lingering on her cheeks.

He acknowledged her answer with a non-committal hum, stepping closer to the bed with his hands remaining in his pockets. That move surprised her, but also further strengthened the idea of him being simply curious and unaware.

"What kind of dream?"

Rose stared at him, not really believing this was happening and that she was having this conversation with him. Should be pretty obvious, shouldn't it?  
Could he be having her on?

"Oh come on, Doctor."

She shot him a look, but when he didn't say anything, his expression unchanged, she felt the uncertainty towards his awareness of what she meant increasing. Maybe Time Lords didn't experience erotic dreams?

"Surely you know people sometimes have, you know, certain kinds of... pleasant dreams?"

He hummed again at that and took a perch on the edge of the mattress. Rose tried her best keep her heart-rate in check at the proximity, but his next words completely undid her efforts.

"Well, there's quite a lot of variety to those, though, isn't there? Which leaves me wondering; was the one you just had of the wildly passionate, or more of the sweet and innocuous kind? Because from what I have seen of you and your provoking cheek, Rose Tyler, I doubt it would be the latter," he told her with the slightest raise of his brows. "So, enlighten me; was it a sweet dream that made you touch yourself?"

Rose could feel her stomach fluttering at the unexpected turn in conversation, mild arousal still lingering from the dream. A small part of her was still uncertain whether he was simply curious with the almost casual tone in his voice, while another part felt something entirely different in that piercing look he kept focused on her.

"No, not one of that kind," she heard herself breathing out in admission, the latter part of her wanting to see where he would go with this.

"That's what I thought," the Doctor commented, removing one of his hands from his pocket and placing it across her legs on the mattress to casually rest his upper body on it, eyes never leaving hers. "And who were you thinking of when you touched yourself?"

By that point any uncertainty about him being unaware of what she'd been up to evaporated, leaving growing excitement at this new development battling a sense of disbelief that this was actually happening.

For a brief moment Rose struggled with the decision on whether she should tell him or not, but since he'd already brought things to this point without any sign of his usual retreat, she decided to throw caution into the wind and just go for it.

"I was thinking of you."

He confirmed her suspicions of already knowing what her answer would be by not looking surprised in the least, his gaze seeming to get even more intense instead.

Still no sign of retreat, then.

"And what exactly was I doing in your imagination that made your hands wander, hm?"

Rose's eyes widened, pulse quickening even further. While the turn of events was already surprising in general, she wouldn't have expected him to actually breach the topic so boldly – it reminded her of the little fantasy she had just been about to indulge in, making her spine tingle with renewed arousal.

Biting her lip, she chose to go along with it. "You were touching me."

She sucked in a breath when a faint, cool touch ghosted over her bare knee, not having even noticed when the Doctor had removed his other hand from his pocket and slipped it underneath the thin blanket, too focused on the intensity of his gaze. He drew soft, slow circles along the outside of her knee, making goosebumps run over her skin.

"Like this?" he asked softly, the ghost of a teasing smile playing around the corners of his lips. "In a sweet and innocuous way?"

If she hadn't already been sure about his stance in this talk before, _that_ would've certainly settled it.  
He was damn well knowing what he was doing.

Rose enjoyed the sensation on her skin for a moment, before playing along to his game with a slight shake of her head. "Not like that."

"Then share some details, Rose. What were you imagining me doing that filled this room so richly with your pheromones?" he prompted, his voice taking a low quality that made her spine tingle again, with his fingers tracing up her thigh a little.

Rose held his gaze, gathering her courage to share the fantasy with him, heart beating fast.

_Well, in for a penny..._

"I imagined you doing something about my cheekiness by having your way with me."

She searched his eyes for any hint of wavering or retreat then, but if anything, they seemed to focus even more deeply on her, the fingers on her thigh now joined by a sensual touch of his whole palm, calming her nerves a little.

"Having my way with you?" The intrigue in his voice further added to her reassurement.

"Yeah."

His thumb began drawing little circles on the inside of her thigh, making her shiver.

"Do elaborate."

_In for a pound._

"Well, you know..." she began, looking for the right words. "Bein' a bit demanding in bed – claiming control over my pleasure."

It was the first time Rose had ever flat out told anyone about that particular desire. While she'd been harbouring it for a while, she'd always felt somewhat restricted to actually act it out, worrying about details getting leaked to the press, already foreseeing the exaggerated headlines in the tabloids: _'The Kinky Double Life Of Proud Vitex Heiress Rose Tyler'_ – the public's stance in the Republic tended to be rather uptight in these regards, especially in certain social circles.  
It wasn't that she was truly _afraid_ of the reactions per se; more like not being keen on having to bother with them.

Nevermind that the men she had been with hadn't even seemed to be up for that kind of thing in the first place.

But here she didn't have to worry about any press making life hard for her and her family, so she was free to give in to it.

"So that _is_ the reason for your cheekiness, after all, is it Miss Tyler? Provoking me to make you give in to me and take what I dish out in reaction?" he asked with a hint of dark amusement in his voice.

Rose bit her lip, giving him a mischievous look. She had to admit she really had been a bit provocative and daring in her flirting...  
She just hadn't expected him to be so aware of that.

"Maybe..."

The Doctor studied her for several moments, his wandering thumb finally coming to a halt. The very air in the small room seemed to be tense with anticipation, the faint sounds of the celebrations outside having grown into a distant background noise.

"If I were to claim control over your pleasure, I might not hold back, and would likely not surrender it so easily again once given."

His dark eyes bored into hers as he shared that, his voice growing low and carrying that warning undertone again that just made her stomach flutter again, arousing her even more.

Was he actually offering?

"Would you still want to give in to me knowing that, Rose?"

Rose held his gaze, heart drumming in her chest, still amazed this was really happening. She was pretty sure he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"If it would be something you'd want, too?" she checked first.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be asking if that weren't the case."

"Then yeah, I would."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

The Doctor leaned his upper body further towards her, the cool hand on her thigh moving up towards her hip with the movement, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Say it then."

Rose leaned also in, catching her tongue between her teeth in a playful smile, and took hold of the lapels of his suit jacket, running her thumbs over the fabric. Looking up at the Time Lord through her lashes, she gave in to his request.

"I want you to have your way with me, Doctor."

The corner of his mouth lifted into his own, small smirk. "Oh, don't I know it, Rose Tyler – with the way your body keeps releasing all these telltale pheromones around me," he replied in the same low voice, the hand on her hip slipping under her vest, long, cool fingers trailing up her side. "Practically begging to be touched... Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on anything else around you sometimes? When I can _smell_ your want?"

His hand came to a stop upon reaching her breast, drawing a small gasp from Rose when his thumb stroked her nipple, shooting a jolt of arousal down her abdomen along with his words.

God, she felt already more turned on than she remembered being in her dream.

"But I'll need to have a taste of you first before I can really decide on that, now won't I?"

The Doctor continued teasing her nipple for a few more moments following that statement, before moving his hand up to her shoulder and surprising Rose by pushing her gently but firmly onto her back. He followed her up onto the bed on his knees, moving the blanket completely aside with his free hand, and took a place between her legs.  
The hand under her vest started making its painstakingly slow way back down again then, fingers teasing the bud once more by stroking it on their path across her breast, then continuing down along her ribs, on to her belly. Reaching her knickers, his fingertips traced teasingly along the edge, dark eyes locked on hers, and Rose thought she might burst from anticipation, her skin tingling pleasantly with goosebumps all over, this moment between them feeling incredibly intimate.

When she felt him hook his fingers into the waistband and tug on it, she was more than happy to help in taking the garment off by lifting her hips, feeling the damp fabric sticking to her heat as he pulled it down her legs.

"Wet already, are we?" he teased after finally taking his eyes off hers, making her blush just the tiniest bit at how turned on he'd gotten her with just words and smallest of touches alone.

The Time Lord moved down the mattress, his hands taking hold of her thighs and spreading her legs, allowing him free access to her center. He started stroking the insides of her thighs with his thumbs, locking his gaze on her once more, and Rose thought the anticipation was going to drive her mad. His thumbs drew ever so lazily closer towards her center, starting to make her feel impatient, until finally he tilted his head forward and took one long, slow lick along her folds, making her hips jerk up from the mattress, the touch almost too much.

" _Fuck!_ "

The Doctor lifted his head and threw an amused glance at her, left eyebrow raised high. "Really, Rose? I've barely even started..."

Before she could retort anything to that, he lowered his head again, his mouth covering her mound, and began exploring her heat, licking gently along the length of her labia for several moments, then moving up to leisurely circle her clit.

Rose bit her lip, trying to quiet her moans, somehow still able to remember they were guests in a cabin likely filled with other occupants and people passing by the window.

The Doctor interrupted his ministrations to shoot her another look. "Let me hear your voice, Rose."

He held her gaze for another second, making sure she'd heard him, before returning to his task, dipping his tongue slowly into her wetness a few times, and was rewarded by drawing a low moan from her. Apparently pleased with the vocal feedback, he returned his attention to the little nub on top, circling it again before sucking on it gently, making her gasp and jerk in his hands.

He seemed to catch on quickly what especially made her gasp and twitch or moan, increasingly focusing his attention on those spots, alternating between them as if he were cataloguing her reactions, and Rose was beginning to feel herself building.

God, she had fantasized about his (at times very frustrating) oral fixation being focused on her more than once, and this was _so_ living up to it. She'd guessed correctly that he would be rather good at giving oral, the sight of that clever tongue licking traces of food from his fingers or over the most random objects giving her quite a good idea of that.

The Time Lord hummed, the sound vibrating most pleasantly against her center, before tilting his head back to look at her. "Mhm, yes, I think I could get used to the taste of you very easily."

Rose lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own, hooded ones. "Yeah?"

A finger began teasing her entrance then as he hummed in affirmation, circling it a few times, before pushing fully into her, making her forget all thought about being quiet.

"In fact, I might even get a little addicted to it."

"Don't think I'd object to that," she grinned in reply.

He returned it with his own smirk, pumping into her slowly, once, twice, before adding another finger, followed by his mouth returning to its previous place.

As the Doctor began exploring her walls, curling his fingers this way and that, he found a spot that drew another loud moan from her, making Rose seek support in the bedsheets around her, hands clutching the fabric. He kept the angle and continued pumping slowly, teasing her clit with his tongue, and she could feel an orgasm approaching fast.

When her abdomen began to tense, her breathing coming harder and shorter, he sucked on the nub, hard, and Rose felt the orgasm ripple through her body and groaned in release, her vision whitening.

But the Time Lord didn't stop.

His fingers continued pumping in a steady rhythm, tongue back to licking and teasing more gently, but still being a bit too much for her oversensitive clit.

"Wait, I don't think I can–" she gasped out, trying to wriggle away from his mouth.

He ignored her protest, holding her in place with his left hand around her hip, surprising her with the strength in the deceptively slim limb, and continued his bittersweet onslaught on her cunt.

"Doctor–" Rose gasped again, her legs starting to shake with the strain he was putting on her body, hips twitching in his grip. Her hands searched for something firmer than the bedsheets in support and somehow found their way into his hair.

She thought she wouldn't be able to take it, but as he continued working her, favouring her labia for some moments to give her clit some relief before returning his attention to it, she was surprised to find herself somewhat adjusting to it. Soon enough, she felt herself building again, more tensely this time. Droplets of sweat rolled down her skin with the unrelenting intensity of his ministrations, making her vest cling to her form, her breathing coming in short pants and whimpers.  
It didn't take long until she felt her abdomen tensing once more, making her gasp out his name, and then he was sucking on her clit again, and Rose fell apart.

Instead of working her slowly down from the second orgasm, though, the Doctor drew it out, his fingers speeding up, the wet sound of skin sliding against skin mingling with her whimpers, his lips and tongue sucking relentlessly on her clit. Rose cried out as her whole body began to shake, her back arching up from the mattress and bright spots dancing in her vision, coming longer and harder than she remembered ever doing before, and then, finally, the Time Lord released her with a smacking sound.

He softened his grip on her hip, now using it to support her writhing body while she rode out the high, and she was only dimly aware of him stroking the skin there gently with his thumb.

Once Rose had finally managed to catch her breath again, her body calming down, she saw him watching her intently from his position between her legs, and the sight of his parted lips glistening with her fluids paired with the predatory look in his eyes was almost enough to send her over the edge again.

"Woah," she heard herself panting out into the room, still a little giddy with euphoria and barely able to think clearly. "That was... jus' _woah_..."

The Doctor wiped his mouth and climbed his way up her body until his hands came to rest next to her shoulders.

"Living it is a quite a different thing than just imagining it, hm?" He brushed a damp lock of hair from her face, before adding in a murmur, "Just imagine what it will be like when I take you properly."

The words went straight into Rose's over-sensitised heat, hips twitching slightly again with the shot of arousal, making him chuckle darkly.

_Bloody hell._

Somehow she managed to collect her wits enough to utter a coherent response. "I take it that means you are up for it then?"

"If you are? That was just as much a taste for you of possible things to come, should you still want me to 'have my way with you'."

Rose wet her lips, lifting her hand to trace a sideburn on his cheek with her fingers. "Even at the risk of feeding your oversized ego any more," she began cheekily, "But if that was just a taste, then blimey – can't wait to find out what those possible things are."

"Careful what you wish for, Rose Tyler. Watching you come undone was rather intoxicating – I just might want to see a lot more of that, find out how far I can take you..."

If he was going keep that up and continue talking like that, she was probably going to stay turned on forever.

She supposed it would only be fair to get to watch him, too.

The hand on his cheek travelled down his neck, making its way across his jacket, fingers playfully tracing the shape of a button, before continuing down towards his crotch.  
Turning her hand so she could cup him, Rose was surprised to find no hint of a bulge.

"I thought–... I thought you were enjoying it, too?" Uncertainty and some hurt coloured her voice as she removed her hand again, a tiny voice in the back of her mind wondering if he'd only been indulging her with the arousal being one-sided.

"I am," the Doctor was quick to reassure her in a firm voice. "Do not mistake my not being hard for a lack of arousal, Rose – believe me, that is very much there. My physiology simply differs from humans in that I have very conscious control over becoming erect. Needs a bit of concentration that I was busy applying otherwise," he added with a small smirk.

His words were successful in soothing her worry away, but they also served as a reminder that he was very much an alien.  
Rose couldn't help wondering how else he might be different from a human male; it wasn't like they had ever really talked about that in this specific regard.

Well, she was nothing if not curious to learn about that first hand.

"But you can get hard?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you show me?" she suggested with a purr, hand stroking along the inside of his thigh.

"Oh, I will," he replied in a murmur, eyes boring into hers with promise and a thumb stroking along her throat, before he suddenly pushed himself up to kneel upright on the mattress. "But another time, I'm afraid."

Rose watched in stunned surprise as the Time Lord climbed off the bed and walked to the armchair near the door, piking up her jeans and patting the pockets.

"I'm expected outside since I offered to help out with another little - well, rather major, really - technical problem our hosts have been facing for a while," he told her while swapping her jeans for her jacket and going through its pockets. Fishing out his sonic screwdriver after a second and presenting it to her, he continued, "Was actually just stopping by to get the sonic, which you've so rudely nicked, when I got distracted by all those lovely pheromones filling the room and the sight of you touching yourself..."

Winking at her, he threw the jacket back over the armchair and then made for the door.

"But–... You–" Rose stumbled for words, stumped with the unexpected turn.

The Doctor paused in opening the door to throw a mischievous look over his shoulder, a small, dark smile playing around the corners of his lips. "Sweet dreams."

With that he stepped out of the room.

Rose gaped at the closed door, not believing he'd just left her like this when she'd been about to make a move on him, hoping they'd get more into acting out on the desire she'd shared with him.  
And he called _her_ cheeky?

_Bloody alien!_

Grabbing her pillow, she threw it against the door, watching with some satisfaction as it bounced off the sturdy material and fell to the floor.

Oh, she'd show him provoking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life happened and the muse went into permanent sulking mode, not sure how long she'll stay that way.  
> And thank you so much for the comments and kudos! (They helped poking the muse into action ;))
> 
> Well then, here we go, with more smut along the way - though I promise there's some plot to come!

Rose finished towelling her hair, grateful that the cabin was equipped with its own - if tiny - shower cubicle. After the state the Doctor had left her in last night, a shower had been badly needed. She was just glad Liam had been up when she'd left her room, despite the sun suggesting it to be just early in the morning, and given her one of his boxer briefs to wear. (It was surprising how quickly she'd gotten used to borrowing strangers' clothes while travelling with the Doctor, as she'd come to learn that you never knew how long a trip might last until they got back to the TARDIS – she suspected the huge variety of clothes in the ship's wardrobe room might have something to do with that, too). While she was entertaining the idea of going commando according to her plan on paying the Doctor back for working her up without further acting on it, she didn't really fancy doing so in the tight, stiff jeans she was currently wearing.

When the blonde left the small bathroom, she realised she was no longer alone with Liam in the cabin. Voices drifted down from the open space on the upper level, amongst them the Doctor's. Her heart-rate picked up at hearing it, mind instantly flashing back to hearing it silkily murmur filthy promises to her, and Rose swallowed thickly as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

_'Pull yourself together, Tyler,'_ she silently admonished herself. _'You've literally only just stepped out of the shower.'_

"Rose?" Liam's voice called down to her. "We're having breakfast upstairs!"

"Coming!" she called back and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to face a certain alien and keep her cool, before climbing up the staircase.

Most of the space upstairs was dominated by a round table in the center - which was currently holding an assortment of toast, fruit and cereal, as well as some beverages - and a cosy looking lounge suite with huge throw pillows and integrated drawers underneath the seating arranged around it, with a large panorama window stretching across most of the wall. The only other decorations were two low, round floor lamps that stood on either end of the lounge suite, as well as a few potted plants.  
It was a simple design, yet very inviting, and Rose was sure the evenings had to be incredibly cosy up here, with the stars winkling down on the room.

"Mornin'," she greeted, taking a seat with Liam to her left, the Doctor to her right, and Erik sitting across from her, though at that moment the latter was leaning over the Doctor's shoulder, looking at a tablet the Time Lord was working on, before raising his head upon her arrival.

Her greeting was returned by each man, and the only indication that anything between her and the Doctor had happened last night, was his eyes lingering on hers for a bit longer than usual, before returning to the tablet in his hands.

On one hand, she was relieved that he acted as usual, made keeping her cool while getting readjusted to his presence that much easier – yet on the other hand, she felt slightly disappointed by the lack of change...

Though then again, if she thought about just how much flirting was considered normal for them lately, that probably didn't have to mean much.

"Want some coffee?" Liam offered, reaching for a pot on the table. He still looked a little hung over with dark circles under his eyes, but not as badly anymore as when she'd first caught sight of him before her shower.

"Ta," Rose accepted, handing him an unused mug and smiling gratefully when he filled it with the aromatic beverage.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

She took an appreciative sip of the rich coffee, watching as Liam refilled Erik's mug, who thanked him with a warm smile and wink, making his cabin-mate downright beam in return. Raising a brow she caught Liam's eye, and when his grin widened she returned it with one of her own, giving him a subtle thumb up around the table.

Looked like last night had stepped up things for not just her and the Doctor.

As Rose fished for a slice of toast, the Doctor finished whatever he had been doing with a double tap of his long finger against the display of the tablet, before handing it over to Erik.

"There you go, that should work around your issue with the communication timeouts, and overall increase the range of the channels."

Erik blinked and lowered the mug he had been about to raise to his lips, pulling the tablet in his other hand closer to his face instead.

"That's it?"

He looked up from the gadget to throw an incredulous look at the Doctor, before returning his eyes on the tablet and scrolling through the contents with a thumb.

"Damn, it's so _simple_ , and yet absolutely genius! I wonder why we never thought of that approach?!"

"Yes, well, I have my moments of genius," the Doctor replied smugly, adjusting his tie, making Rose roll her eyes with an amused smile as she took a bite of her toast.

_So_ full of himself. (But she kind of liked that, really.)

"I'll say," Erik agreed with a grateful clap on the Time Lord's shoulder. "That'll make keeping up with the folks back home so much easier!"

That reminded Rose of something.

"Speaking of," she spoke up, and quickly finished chewing when attention was directed towards her. "I've been meaning to ask you if you could figure out a way to send a message to my folks, Doctor?"

The Doctor held her gaze, and Rose tried her best to stop thinking back to the way those predatory eyes had been piercing into hers from between her legs last night.

_'God damn it, Tyler! Focus.'_

Being able to draw on actual experience now seemed to make her wandering mind only that much worse.

She caught the corner of the Doctor's mouth curling briefly upwards, but before she could think any further on it, he brought her thoughts back on track with his response.

"You know that your circumstances don't make that very easy and are bound to bear great risks..."

And with that she felt her mood shifting again a bit.

While he had explained to her how delicate and easy to fracture the walls of the universe were with tampering of any kind, and how incredibly much luck they'd apparently had that her Dimension Cannon hadn't caused any major damage to them - which it was apparently bound to do by the very nature of its function (jury was still out on that one, though, as far as she was concerned – she hadn't really gotten around to do much practical testing with the device, after all) - she truly doubted that sending a message would cause much trouble, when transporting a living body had worked out just fine.

She had been considering how to best broach the subject of the Dimension Cannon and its recharging problem with him for a while, as for now she didn't even know where he kept the device. A fact that still rather miffed her at times, though at the moment it wasn't urgent for her to know, as she was rather comfortable with where she was and didn't feel the need to change that any time soon. Still, it was a matter of principle, and eventually they'd have to talk about it one day.

Letting her team and parents know that she was all right was becoming rather urgent, though. She had no idea how much time had passed back in her own universe - rather uncertain as to how much exactly had passed for her here even, if she was honest - and the sooner she gave them a sign of life, the better it probably was.

And if the Doctor was capable of jumping around space and time with that marvellous ship of his for sheer fun, then surely they'd be able to find a way to send a multiversal text message at the least.

"Surely you'll be able to find another moment of genius and work something out?" she challenged cheekily, hoping to bait his arrogance with it. When he only raised a brow at that, though, she tried again, more seriously. "Come on, Doctor, I don't think a short text message can cause much harm? I just want to let everyone know I'm fine, they deserve to know that much at least," she finished firmly.

Liam, who had been watching the exchange curiously, surprised her by coming to her aid. "I don't know what those circumstances are, but I should think that sounds more than reasonable? Keeping in touch with your folks is important, especially when you're so far away from home and not sure when you might see them again."

His words were followed by an agreement from Erik, and Rose gave the two colonists a smile, grateful for the unexpected support.

"Oh, now you're ganging up on me, that's just not fair!" the Doctor whined, before heaving a great sigh. "Well, alright – I suppose I could at least have a look into it..."

Rose's face broke out into a wide, victorious smile, and following an impulse, she bent over the table to peck him on the cheek, lips lingering on the faint hint of stubble for a second.

"Thank you!"

The Doctor raised his brows at her. "Don't thank me just yet – I said I'll look into it, can't promise if I'll be able to actually figure a safe way out."

"Well, then I'll just have to hold back on showing you my _true_ appreciation until you do – how's that for motivation?" she asked, catching her tongue between her teeth in a suggestive smile, and watched his eyes flicking down to her mouth at that.

"Very convincing," he replied, before leaning in closer to murmur more quietly, "I'd very much like to see the true scale of your appreciation, if all I got so far was just a taste..."

The way his tongue curled around that last word, the tip coming to rest against the roof of his parted mouth, had her stomach fluttering with memories of it curled around sensitive parts of her body, and Rose let out a shaky breath.

Because there it was again – that _look_ boring into her.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind her brought her back to reality, and she straightened herself, returning to nursing her mug, pointedly ignoring the slight smirk playing around the Doctor's lips at her slightly flustered reaction.

Damn it, she was supposed to work him up, not the other way around!

She looked up to see Liam giving her an amused look over his own mug, while Erik was busy pretending to be engrossed in the contents on his tablet.

The remainder of breakfast passed with pleasant conversation, and soon after they were finished with it, it was declared by the Doctor that they had taken up on their hosts' hospitality for long enough, with them leaving for the TARDIS after saying their goodbyes to the kind colonists.

* * *

Since Rose was well rested, she agreed on taking another trip right away, promised with a harmless and relaxing destination by the Doctor, which had them ending up at a street festival on a planet with a wide variety of visitors made up out of all kinds of species. She followed the Time Lord around, trying out foods and attractions, laughing at his attempt to impress her with a local game but failing miserably when he mixed up the rules with a similar game from another planet, and met different kinds of aliens as well as a few other humans.

She also made very liberal use of her challenging cheek throughout the day, enjoying the usual exchange of flirty banter with the Doctor, and might have taken to 'accidentally' brushing against his body followed by lingering looks, before abruptly restoring the space between them and continung on with business as usual.  
At one point she'd gotten them both so caught up in that little game, having his attention focus on her so intently with his hands resting on her waist after she'd 'stumbled' into him, that she nearly forgot to keep it up and step away, and when she did, his incredulous face had her biting back a laugh.

Oh, she was going to take her sweet time paying him back.

By the time they were about to call it a day and on their way back to the TARDIS, strolling leisurely along the crowded street while enjoying a final local equivalent of a milkshake, they separated for a moment when the Doctor went back to help mediate between two groups with an apparent cultural translation problem that was turning things into a heated argument, leaving Rose waiting a little further ahead next to a stall, watching the proceedings as a curious crowd began gathering around them.

And during that short moment their plan of a calm, uneventful leave of the festival fell through.

Someone bumped into her shoulder while passing by in the crowd, making her spill one of the drinks she'd been holding over the goods laid out on the stall next to her, and the next thing Rose knew she had the owner - who'd already been eyeing the growing tumult around the Doctor in the distance with a scowl - accusing her of being another trouble maker who was insulting his religion by defacing the representative objects he was selling, despite her having immediately apologised.

The man was working himself up into what seemed to have been already growing frustrations, soon enough causing quite a scene himself, and just wouldn't listen to reason, no matter what Rose tried to say. When he spotted local authorities, who were probably on their way to investigate the tumult further ahead, he frantically waved them over and shouted his accusations over Rose's explanations. With his goods being covered in a yellow mess and her holding one half-full and one nearly empty cup in her hand, she found herself being led away to what was likely the equivalent of a police station before she had even wrapped her head around the ridiculous situation, unable to catch the Doctor's attention through the noise and crowd he was surrounded by himself.

In retrospect, she would laugh recounting the story of being detained for accidentally spilling a milkshake – but while she was waiting to explain the situation to whoever would be assigned to deal with her, sitting in a locked, cell-like room, the ridiculousness of it all was more frustrating than amusing.

To her surprise, it was the Doctor who found her not too long after and let her out of the room, before she'd even been given the opportunity to explain herself to the authorities, with her free to leave.  
While Rose hadn't been truly nervous about it all, knowing it had just been an insignificant matter over a silly misunderstanding, she did wonder how the Time Lord had gotten her out so quickly and easily, when the people here had seemed content to let her stew for a bit before even tackling the whole matter.

She also didn't miss the scared looks and wide berth people were giving them as they walked out of the building, further making her wonder just what he had done to get her out.

* * *

When they returned to the TARDIS later, Rose suggested eating in for dinner, not keen on pushing her luck any more that day. She found herself relaxing again while cooking and larking around with the Time Lord (much to the chagrin of the time ship's galley), resulting in a few more provocative situations and both of them sporting bits of food in their hair, and Rose soon forgot about the earlier frustrations.

Once they cleaned the place up after dinner, and were on their way on cleaning themselves up as well, the Doctor surprised the blonde by telling her he was going to make good on his promise and look into sending a message to her people.

When Rose checked the control room and the Doctor's bedroom (or at least the one she thought to be his, should the TARDIS not have moved its position) after a quick wash of her hair and saw no sign of him, she assumed he was already working on his promise and decided to kill some time in the media room, not feeling like going to bed yet but knowing the alien was likely going to be busy and gone for a while.

Picking out a movie and hoping it would help keep her thoughts from circling around the issue of whether the Doctor was going to succeed, and what she was going to do if not, Rose settled down on the wide, comfy couch in front of the large screen, smiling at the selection of her favourite snacks always standing on offer on a low coffee table whenever she used the room, and tried to immerse herself in the movie.

She was still lounging on the couch halfway through a second movie, leaning against the armrest with her legs tucked up to her chest, when the Doctor finally made an appearance.

Rose looked up when he entered the room, thoughts instantly back on what she had tried to distract herself from, and watched the man expectantly as he plopped down next to her on the couch, stealing one of the snacks from the coffee table and popping it into his mouth.  
When he just sat there for several seconds, ignoring her in favour of pretending to watch the movie, she could no longer hold back her curiosity.

"So?"

"So what?" he returned casually after swallowing his snack, still presenting her with his profile.

"Oi, don't be an arse!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Could you work somethin' out?"

He turned to face her then, wearing a smirk. "'Course I did, brilliant as I am. All that's left to do is composing the message itself. Though I'd like to mention that I feel a little offended at being misused as a messenger," he added with a sniff.

Rose rolled her eyes, before smiling in relief at the news. "Duly noted. I really _do_ appreciate it, though, Doctor – they're my friends and family, who're probably worried out of their minds back home not having heard from me yet. So thank you."

"I know," he acknowledged softly. "Which is why - brilliant as I am - I also worked out a way to leave a tiny, secure channel open with the TARDIS keeping tab on it in case they feel the need to return a message of their own. Providing that they're clever enough to work out how, that is."

Rose stared at him for a second, stumped with surprise at how considerate that was of him, before throwing her arms around his slim frame in a hug.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant! Thank you!"

It was only then that she realised just how much it meant to her to be able to keep in touch with her lot back home, and how much of a relief it was to her that letting them know she was fine would work, which reflected in her tight hold on him. He returned the gesture, and after a while she pulled back enough to smile brilliantly at him, enjoying the way his eyes crinkled with his answering grin, arms still wrapped around each other.

"You're most welcome."

The moment was broken when a loud scream in the movie startled her into letting go of him, distracting them both for a moment, which was followed by chuckling.

"Ah, yes, I do remember that one to be rather intense," the Doctor commented in amusement with his attention back on the screen.

"It is," Rose agreed, noticing that one of his hands was still lingering on her shoulder blade. She supposed it wouldn't hurt too much to put the message off for another hour or two. "Join me?"

"Oh, absolutely."

With that they settled more comfortably on the couch, Rose leaning a little into the Doctor's side as he wrapped the lingering arm around her, hand curling around her shoulder, the position seeming to come naturally.

They watched the movie with a few exchanged comments for a while before falling into a comfortable silence, and a few minutes after they'd grown quiet, Rose became aware of his thumb caressing the back of her shoulder through her jumper ever so softly. Sneaking a look at the Time Lord, she saw him keeping his attention firmly on the movie and decided to follow his lead, still new to him touching her and curious to see where this would go.  
As more minutes passed, she felt more fingers trailing soft paths across her shoulder, increasingly distracting her from the contents of the movie, but continued mimicking his fixed attention on the screen, not wanting to be the one to give in first and break the innocuous air.

When his fingers found their slow way past the neckline of her jumper, meeting bare skin and making her hold her breath, they stilled for a brief second, before she felt his fingertips starting to draw soft circles along her neck, sending goosebumps down her back, and it was all Rose could to to keep her eyes fixed on the screen pretending not to notice, the same way the Doctor was pretending not to be doing anything out of the ordinary, playing along to the game he had set.

As time passed, his fingers explored more and more of her skin, seemingly content to map it out in slow circles, while she grew increasingly hyperaware of every single touch, everything else fading into the background, her body buzzing pleasantly with the sensations.  
Each touch of his fingers sensually tracing the curve of her neck shot jolts of electricity down her spine now, ending in a throb between her legs. Her skin was sporting a permanent layer of goosebumps by this point, the movie long forgotten as she stared unseeingly at the screen, and she knew, she just _knew_ that he had to be aware of what he was doing to her body, especially after he had told her as much the night before.

As if confirming her thoughts, his strokes grew longer, fingers wandering even further; moving slowly up the nape of her neck into her hair, nails scratching her scalp every so lightly along the way, before trailing back down her throat, over her collarbone, tracing along its length and pushing the collar of her jumper aside to circle her shoulder, and then trailing their way back towards her neck.

Rose couldn't help tilting her head to the side with her eyes falling shut, allowing him better access, no longer caring to play the unaware-game. The whole fact of him having to know what he was doing to her while deliberately keeping things teasingly light and pretending that nothing was going on, along with his touches and tantalisingly close presence, stoked the slow fire burning in her, resulting in a now constant throbbing between her legs, and it was all she could to keep herself from purring.

The Doctor's fingers continued drawing sensual circles on her throat, one tip coming to trace the edge of her ear, making the fine hairs on her neck stand up as if electrified, and she was so lost to the delicious sensations on her skin that she almost startled at the quiet voice sounding close to her other ear.

"You're very aroused right now, aren't you?"

Biting her lip, she nodded without opening her eyes. She was way past the point of pretending, her body craving more touch now that he had sparked its flame.

As if reading her mind and deciding to torture her, his fingertips left her skin, making her feel instantly bereft of the sensual touch she'd become so hyperaware of.

"Why don't you do something about it?"

Rose opened her eyes then and turned her head to stare at the man, about to make an angry retort about him playing a very low game, when she noticed the look in his dark eyes. They were focused on her with an intensity that had her struggling for words, her mouth falling open without a sound coming out.

Was he actually serious?

"I'd like to watch you touch yourself," he confirmed her thoughts, the look in his eyes and low quality of his voice sending a new shot of arousal between her thighs. "I do believe you offered to make a show of your appreciation for my help?"

Rose had never pleasured herself in front of someone else before, and despite being incredibly aroused, she wasn't sure if she was really up for it, what with the act being so profoundly intimate.

Worrying her lower lip, she admitted, "I've... never really done that with anyone watching before."

"It shouldn't be much different from what you usually do. Go on, show me how you like to touch yourself when you think of me?" he requested, his hand returning to its previous position, ghosting along the sensitive skin on her neck. "Why not start by unbuttoning your jeans?"

Having him give her a concrete instruction on what to do turned her on even more, and finding some of her tentativeness leaving with it, Rose decided to give in to it and moved her hands towards the fly of her jeans. Watching his eyes flick down at the movement, following her fingers' journey, she worked slowly on undoing the button, before pulling the zip down just as slowly, tooth by tooth. Once it was all the way down, she hesitated, hands resting in her lap and waiting to see if the Doctor would keep the instructions coming.

"Hmm, how about you take them off."

Now, _that_ she could definitely work with.

Smirking slightly to herself at getting what she wanted out of it, too, she lifted her hips to pull the garment down her legs, freeing first the left, then the right, and then sat watching the Time Lord, waiting for further instruction with her heart beating fast in her chest.

His eyes wandered over her bared legs, leisurely taking in the creamy expanse of skin, before coming to rest brazenly on her crotch - and raising an inquisitive brow.

"Changed your preferred choice of underwear?" he asked, his voice turning carefully neutral.

"Cadged it from Liam - couldn't very well use mine after what you did to them last night."

"Right..." That seemed to appease him, the hint of a smirk curling around his lips, before his voice slipped back into its previous, silky tone. "Spread your legs for me?"

She decided to favour him with shifting her body on the couch to face his, arranging her legs with the right bent on the couch and the left down on the ground, drawing a pleased hum from the Time Lord who now had a better view of her.

"Your underwear looks rather damp again... Do you often get so wet just being around me, Rose?"

God, could she get turned on any more?

"Sometimes..." she admitted.

His eyes went up to meet hers then, capturing her once more with their sheer intensity.

"Show me what you do when I get you so aroused. Do you tease yourself first, the way you like teasing me, or do you go straight for the pleasure?"

Rose wet her lips. "No, tease myself first..."

"Go on then. Tease yourself the way you like imagining me teasing you," he encouraged in a silky murmur.

Rose kept her eyes focused on his face as her fingers trailed along the waistband of the boxer briefs, then down the edge of the garment along the inside of her thigh. Biting her lip, she slowly moved them over the damp fabric and traced lightly along the contours of her folds, watching the Doctor's eyes intently following their every movement. She imagined him exploring her heat with his own fingers, slowly travelling up and down her labia, before moving up to circle around the bundle of nerves on top.

The Time Lord's face never lost its intent look, his hand coming to rest on her right knee and fingers beginning to draw distracted circles on the inside.

"Want me to explore every inch of you, hm?"

"Don't you?" she countered in a low voice, to which he responded with an agreeing hum, making her smile seductively as she continued her slow exploration.

Rose soon felt herself growing even slicker through the cotton, and her eyes fell closed on their own accord after a while, with her fingers slipping underneath the garment for better access.

"Let me see you?" the Doctor's voice requested after a moment, sounding husky, and she indulged by lifting her hips once more to take the thin piece of fabric off, baring herself completely to his view.

She watched him as her fingers returned to their task, teasing and prodding at her wet heat, the sight of his slightly parted lips and hooded eyes spurring her on. Realising how much her actions seemed to affect him, too, turned her on just more, and she was soon finding herself earnestly chasing the pleasure, the movements of her fingers becoming more intent and speeding up.

Just as she was beginning to feel herself building, his voice interrupted her.

"Stop."

Doing as she was told out of sheer surprise, Rose gave him a questioning look, face flushed from pleasuring herself.

The Doctor shifted his body to completely face hers as well then, gaze holding hers as he instructed, "Get up on your knees." When he saw her hesitate in confusion, he added, "I want you to come on my hand."

His words send a fresh wave of arousal straight into her heat, and Rose was quick to do as he asked of her, positioning both of her knees on the couch, facing him. The Time Lord's hand found its way trailing up the inside of her thigh, and when it came to a stop, she covered it with her own, directing it to cup her wet cunt with the palm up. He still made no move to touch her, though, so she pressed his fingers against her folds and was beginning to direct them into moving back and forth, when his other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, his right remaining between her legs.

"No more help of hands – just your hips. I want you to work for it, Rose, the same way you have been working my patience today."

A moan escaped her throat; that was like something straight out of the fantasies she had been thinking up, and she involuntarily bucked against his hand in growing arousal, seeking friction.

"That's it," he murmured encouragingly, dark eyes boring into hers.

He didn't let go of her wrist, holding it between them in his left hand, while his right remained cupping her mound, and Rose used her own free hand to support herself against his shoulder as she hesitantly rolled her hips forwards in order to rub herself against his fingers resting between her thighs. The hesitancy was quickly lost, though, as the friction increased with each stroke, urging her to draw out and speed up the movements of her hips.

"Gods, you're so wet for me..." the Doctor breathed out, keeping his right hand firmly in position and eyes locked on her face.

"Yes," she moaned in admission, enjoying the low groan it elicited from him. Knowing that she was the source of drawing the delicious sound from his throat urged her on even more, and soon enough she was wantonly riding his hand and feeling herself building again, thoroughly aroused with everything about the situation.

Her rhythm increased, breath coming out in short, needy pants, sweat making her jumper cling to her torso in several points, as she lost herself in the movements and the depths of his eyes, with pupils so dilated they were nearly black leaving only a thin ring of chocolate brown, feeling herself nearing, so close, _so close_ , but not quite there...

"Please," she gasped out, "Need more..."

"What do you need, Rose?"

"Clit," she managed to breath out.

It seemed to be enough, since she felt his thumb finding the hard nub right after she'd gasped out the word, pressing against it in circling motions, and it took only a few more strokes until she moaned out her release, head thrown back in ecstasy and fingers curling into his shoulder, as she rode out the waves of her climax against the slick fingers between her thighs with shuddering hips.

Rose collapsed against the Doctor's chest, the muscles in her thighs turned into jelly, and breathed heavily as she regained her bearings. She felt him tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear after releasing her wrist.

"That was mesmerising," he whispered thickly into it.

"Bet I could find more things to mesmerise you with," she spoke into the collar of his shirt before smiling up at him with her face still flushed.

"Oh, I'll look forward to taking you up on that," he replied, voice evening out, and Rose stiffened.

Oh _no_ , he was not going to play all unfazed and bail on her with the upper hand agai–

"But I believe there is a message waiting to be composed."

And with that he gently disentangled himself from her before standing up, doing exactly as she had just silently dared him not to.

"Find me in the console room whenever you're ready," he instructed with a cheeky wink, before simply leaving her like that again.

Rose sat half-naked on the couch, ignoring the movie's closing credits scrolling on the screen, and gaped incredulously after the Doctor's disappearing form, not believing he'd just walked out on her before she had any chance to make a move on him _again_.

Damn it, she had let him have the upper hand again! While she did not mind him taking the lead during what had just occurred and directing her through her pleasure at all (oh no, _that_ she'd quite enjoyed), she had been meaning to be the one to goad _him_ into being all strung up and needy and left at her mercy, not the other way around!

Well, _bollocks_.

Looked like she'd have to step up her game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of character death in this chapter – just to give you a heads-up.

Rose studied the words on the sticky note the Doctor had supplied her with to write her message on, and nodded to herself.

 _Ran into recharging problem with the Cannon, but am working on it._  
_I'm alright and safe here, with someone helping me send this message._  
_Will try to keep in touch with you._  
_\- Rose_

Brief and to the point, just as the Time Lord had asked of her.

"'Working on it', are you?" the Doctor's voice enquired from over her shoulder where he'd been watching her pen the message down.

The blonde shrugged and handed him the small piece of paper. "Well, eventually I'll have to some day, even if just to check on everyone and assure them that I really am alright, won't I? But mostly it's just so they don't worry too much," she replied decidedly casually.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment, before giving a non-committal hum and accepting the note.  
Rose watched as he turned towards the console and began typing on the keyboard located under the control monitor. Her eyes took in the the ornamental looking circles appearing on the screen, still marvelling at the aesthetical aspect of the Time Lord language, before wandering down the console to where the Dimension Cannon was resting inside a slot she hadn't previously noticed. She had been surprised at how relieved she had felt finally knowing where the Cannon was when she'd first laid eyes on it in what had to have been at least two months by now.

As much as she enjoyed travelling and being with the Doctor, knowing where her only means to get back home and see her family again was kept reassured and made her feel a lot better about her situation.

The Doctor finished his work with a final, exaggeratedly energetic press on a key. "Done. That is your lot knowing one Rose Tyler is doing just fine – as soon as they decode the message, that is. But that should be fairly simple once they know what to look for."

Rose smiled widely at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an appreciative hug. "Brilliant, thank you!"

He returned the hug and answered with a small smile of his own, before directing his attention to bringing the usual interface back to the screen.

Knowing that her parents and her team would now know she was alive and well brought another huge sense of relief to her, and the prospect of them potentially working out how to communicate back only added to that.

That was when something occurred to her.

"Say, don't you have anyone to check up on, yourself?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, in all the time I've been with you, I haven't seen you get in touch with anyone close to you even once. Now, I get that this is a time machine and all, yeah, so you could pop up whenever and to them it might've been just a day since they last saw you – but don't _you_ miss seeing your family and friends?"

While she hadn't gone into too many personal details about her folks when the topic came up (a habit she couldn't help picking up while living around a celebrity status, trying to protect what little privacy she had) she still _had_ told the Doctor about them – while he'd never even mentioned anyone personal in his life.

Hesitating a little when she saw the man's back stiffen, Rose finally asked softly, "It's not because of me, is it? Because you'd feel uncomfortable with me knowing your family, or anything? I'd hate to be a reason for you to hold back on seeing them, so if–"

"No, Rose," the Doctor cut her off in a flat voice before she could finish speaking. "It has nothing to do with you."

Rose watched as his face closed off, the tone in his voice gone neutral, and wondered if she'd brought up a sore topic.  
Actually, she came to realise that she really didn't know very much about the Time Lord's private life. While she thought that she had a pretty good idea of him as a person and his nature, knowing his quirks and habits and how he tended to feel about things, she realised that she didn't really know much about his personal background.

"Is it... Are you on bad terms with them?" the blonde asked carefully, hoping she wasn't prying too much with the question, but wanting to learn more about him.

The Doctor continued facing the console, busying his fingers with pressing buttons and turning switches, as tense silence stretched between them for a following few seconds.

"The reason I don't 'check up on anyone', is because there is no one to check up on," he finally shared in that same, carefully neutral voice.

Rose frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed before angling his face towards her, dark eyes coming to rest on hers. "I'm the last of my kind, Rose. I no longer _have_ any family or friends to go to and visit."

Rose felt her mouth parting, staring at the Time Lord in stunned surprise.

That was not what she had expected to hear.

"I–... What happened?" she breathed out.

"There was a war. And I'm the only one that made it out of it."

She was speechless.  
How had he never even mentioned that before? To think that he had been carrying such a weight around with him all this time without her ever suspecting...

While she had noticed a certain melancholic air about him in some rare moments, and he had surprised her with rather extreme seeming reactions to a few situations they'd found themselves in – she would have never guessed anything of this extent to be the reason for it.

"Doctor, I... I'm so sorry..." Rose finally managed to say, finding words to be strangely lacking to bring the extent of her feelings across.

"Yeah. So am I."

Another moment of silence followed, before Rose took a cautious hold of his hand, curling her shorter fingers around his, hoping to convey some amount of sympathy by squeezing them gently.

"You still got this friend here, though, yeah?" she smiled up softly at him, hoping to lift his mood a bit, but her smile faded again when his blank expression didn't change, the cool hand in hers not returning the gentle pressure.

"Do I? Thought you just told your folks you're working on returning to them."

"That was not what I–" she began, realising how it could have looked to him. "Look, I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon as long as you don't plan on kicking me out, Doctor," she told him honestly. "Will I eventually want to get the Cannon fixed and see my family and friends again some day? - Yes, of course. I can't just remain forever lost to them under the circumstances I disappeared in, without any real proof of me being alive and well – especially not in regards to my mum, knowing it would break her heart. But that doesn't have to mean I'd just want to leave you, either. I meant it when I said you have me as your friend, for as long as you'll want to," she insisted firmly, once more squeezing the hand still resting in hers. "So maybe I'll want to go and see my folks again, properly assure them I'm fine and make sure they're, too – but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to come back to you."

Rose paused briefly, making sure he was really listening to what she was saying.

"Thing is, it was my decision to leave home in the first place. And it's my decision not to demand getting the Cannon fixed and be brought back right here and right now – because I'm happy where I am right now, Doctor. Travelling with you is absolutely amazing and I'm loving every bit of it; I get to see and do things most people wouldn't even dream of! And for the first time in a long time - maybe even ever - I'm free to be really myself with you. I wouldn't miss any of that for the world."

Rose surprised herself a little with the unplanned confession, but felt like it was important to be said right then, deciding not to regret a single word.

She waited with bated breath for the Doctor's reaction as she held his unwavering, piercing gaze, but instead of getting a spoken reply she was surprised to find his face closing the distance between them instead, cool lips capturing hers in a slow but firm kiss. Once she got over the initial surprise, she met his mouth with her own, her free hand sneaking up to his neck, loving the sensation of his lips caressing hers in increasingly sensual, open mouthed kisses.

Just when Rose was starting to really melt into the kiss and get carried away with it, her body relaxing in his hold, the Doctor broke the kiss off with a final suck on her lower lip, resting his forehead against hers.

"You're staying with me then?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate to breath out in answer.

"Good."

Rose smiled up at him and tilted her head back for another kiss, when the smile morphed into an unexpected yawn just shy of meeting the Doctor's lips again, making her burst into surprised giggles at the ruined moment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that!"

It seemed to help in lifting the general atmosphere, though.

The Doctor grinned in reply before restoring some distance between them, to Rose's disappointment. "I believe someone has passed the recommended waking hours for humans once again. Off to bed with you it is."

She wanted to protest, but found another barely concealed yawn cutting of her reply. Damn, looked like the day really was catching up on her, with her body having other ideas than her mind and demanding some rest...

That didn't mean they'd have to part, though.

"Mhm... Want to join me maybe?"

After what had just been shared with her, Rose didn't want to leave the alien on his own, particularly not after hearing his concerns about the likes of her wanting to leave.

The Doctor raised a brow at that. "I believe that would defeat the purpose of you getting some rest. Rather do quite the opposite, really."

Rose boxed him lightly in the shoulder at the implied boast. "God, you're so full of yourself!" she exclaimed, but was unable to hide an amused grin. "I didn't mean it like that – more like, just to keep me company for a bit?"

Chocolate brown eyes softened in response. "I'd like that."

With that she took the Time Lord's hand once again in her own and led him to the bedroom the TARDIS had provided her with, glad she hadn't left it in _too_ much a chaotic state with just the odd clothing item strewn about a chair and the bed. After collecting those and telling the Doctor to get comfortable, the blonde disappeared in the en-suite bathroom to wash up and change into her usual comfy sleepwear consisting of a vest and some shorts, not bothering about how much skin was on show as the man had already gotten a good view of her before.

When Rose left the bathroom again, feeling a little more alert after washing up, she found the Doctor lounging casually on her bed with his upper body propped against the headboard, still fully dressed in his pinstriped suit sans Converse, looking for all the world like he was right where he belonged, despite it being the first time that he was occupying her bed.

Smiling at the sight, she climbed into the free space next to him and got comfortable under the duvet, before coming to lie on her side with her head up propped up on her hand to face him.  
After an initial exchange of some teasing, the Doctor soon came to mirror her pose with them lying face to face, conversation moving from exchanged quips to more personal topics, and as they relaxed more and more in the intimate presence of each other, Rose found herself telling the Doctor private details about her life, deciding that it was only fair of her to open up to him first if she wanted to learn more about his own life.

So she told him about growing up during her father's rapidly building fame after their family had started out in rather modest circumstances, and the press madness that had ensued. About coming to work for Torchwood after learning of the organisation's ambitious goals, and how it had only strengthened her desire to do something extraordinary with her life. About the heartbreak her family went through during her early teens when they'd lost her little brother to a silent cot death, and how her mum had gotten a little overprotective after that.

When she finished telling him about the last and most personal bit, Rose was surprised at how open she'd gotten during her talk, the resurfaced emotions and memories of that time making her pause in her speech for a while, which then led to her pondering the times her desire for adventures had clashed with her mother's overprotective nature, and how hard it had sometimes been to find a middle ground that wouldn't cause too much hurt on either side.

After several moments of silence, she decided to steer the conversation away from the painful memory and her family for now, and carefully asked the Doctor what his planet had been like, should he feel up to sharing some general descriptions with her. When he agreed, she got comfortable on her other side as the right side of her face had grown a little numb with being propped against her hand for so long, snuggling up to him with her back against his chest and smiling when an arm wrapped around her waist.

It was in that position that she was slowly lulled to sleep by his quiet voice telling her about wide fields of red grass and mountaintops covered in permanent layers of snow; of twin suns reflecting on brown lakes and catching the light in the silver leaves of trees, and of red deserts surrounding a city with tall, silver buildings reaching high into the sky under a glass dome.

It was the most pleasant way she had fallen asleep in a very long time.

* * *

The first thing Rose became aware of when she woke up - now lying on her back - was the sound of fabric rustling somewhere nearby. The next was the sensation of a cool thumb circling her left nipple, making her draw in a sharp breath.

"If you open your eyes I will stop," the Doctor's voice informed (or rather warned?) her from somewhere above her as the thumb stopped its movement, making Rose swallow thickly in surprise – and in a spark of arousal.

Taking him by the word, she did not open her eyes to see what he was doing, waiting with bated breath for the next move as she came to more fully. When the seconds stretched with nothing happening, she was beginning to wonder if she might have dreamed the touch and his voice up, with her sleep-addled mind creating once more an arousing scene to entertain her with.

Just as Rose was debating to open her eyes after all and check whether the Doctor was truly still with her or not, she felt several cool fingertips moving ever so softly over her bared breast up to where they met the scrunched up end of her vest, the thumb then finding her hardening nipple again and making goosebumps spread over her skin.

"Did you know you mumble in your sleep, Rose?"

"Oh?" she checked, wondering if she'd possibly given away what she'd been dreaming about.

She got her answer to that silent question with his next response.

"Mhm. That, and your body releasing those delicious pheromones, gave me a quite good idea as to what that randy mind of yours has been up to in your sleep. Shall we keep feeding it, what do you think?" he asked in a teasing voice.

The question was followed by a gentle twirl of her nipple, making her gasp in surprise as she had literally not seen that coming, and she was beginning to feel genuinely aroused with the situation.

Wetting her lips, she replied, "Sounds good."

"Hmm, I thought so, too," his voice commented lightly, before the fingers disappeared once more from her breast. "Remember; open your eyes and this ends. Understood?"

Rose nodded and made an agreeing sound, then felt the mattress dip a little on her left side, making her think that the Doctor was likely supporting himself on his hand there.

And with that the tense silence returned.

The Doctor did not move any further, and with hardly being able to hear him breathing and his body not emitting the warmth she was used from other humans, Rose had no idea what the distance between their bodies was. The anticipation was becoming overwhelming as she waited for his next move, ears straining to hear any kind of movement before being rewared by picking up on the very faint sound of clothes rustling, which was suddenly followed by a cool tongue circling the still erect bud on her breast, drawing another surprised gasp from her as a shot of arousal went through her body.

The tongue circled her nipple once, twice, before disappearing again, only to be replaced by a teasing blow of air, making Rose bite her lip and drawing a soft chuckle from the Time Lord above her.

Once his chuckle died down, the room was once more wrapped in silence, the air thick with anticipation, and Rose couldn't help wriggling a little in growing impatience, which made the Doctor tut-tut at her.

"Patience, Rose. You tried mine yesterday, now it's my turn to return the favour."

She was about to retort with an impudent remark, almost risking to accidentally open her eyes, when the Doctor's low voice continued speaking softly into her ear now, effectively cutting her remark off.

"I will make it worth your while."

His words only added to the anticipation she was feeling, making her bite her lip again, but Rose decided to give in to his instruction of patience and tried to keep still.

Several more seconds passed like that, until her show of patience was rewared with the sensation of the Doctor's lips wrapping around her nipple, sucking gently on the bud and drawing a small moan from her. The sudden sensation sent jolts of arousal into her heat with each sucking motion and circling of his tongue, and in contrast to his earlier ministrations, he did not stop after a few brief seconds, the tiny sounds his mouth made amplified by the deprivation of Rose's sight and adding to her growing arousal.

Without thinking, Rose let her right hand wander up her body, fingers tracing up her belly towards her other breast, fueled by a desire for more touch, until the Doctor's lips suddenly disappeared from her breast, a hand wrapping around her wandering wrist instead and stopping its journey.

"Ah, ah, ah – now, that just won't do," his voice rebuked from above her.

Rose could hear the rustling of clothing again as she felt the mattress dip more towards the right of her legs, giving her the mental image of the Doctor sitting up, and she was starting to worry that she might've put an end to the game before it had even really started. She was debating whether she should open her eyes to gauge the Doctor's expression or not, when more sounds of rustling could be heard with the weight on the mattress never changing position, meaning he was still on the bed with her.  
Deciding to wait for a while longer and see what would happen, she tried to figure out what he was doing by the sounds she could hear, but found herself at a loss.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when she felt his hands taking both of her wrists into their hold to guide them above her head, shortly followed by a silky fabric wrapping around them and tying them together, making Rose suck in a shuddering breath when she realised what he was doing.

The Doctor paused briefly in his motions - Rose thought he might be checking to see if she would open her eyes - and when she didn't, he finished tying her wrists up, before humming in apparent appreciation of his handiwork.

"Much better."

Rose curiously pulled at her restraint, noticing that her hands had been tied up to a part of the headboard making her unable to use them at all, by what she gathered from the width and feel of the fabric to be the Doctor's tie.

God, she was getting incredibly turned on by the turn of the morning and wondered if she might be dreaming, after all. Because the Doctor being outright controlling and even tying her up? That was the very material her recent erotic dreams had been made out of.

"I believe that shall work just fine in order to 'make you behave', don't you think?" the Doctor commented, the quoting tone he used confusing her at first until she remembered him mentioning her mumbling in her sleep.

Looked like he was quite aware of the material her dreams were made out of then.

"Guess we'll see," she couldn't help commenting cheekily.

"Oh? Well, I will have to see to it then, won't I?"

Rose hummed in response, fighting back a challenging smirk.  
She'd very much like him to see to that.

"Careful that you don't come to regret your cheek, Miss Tyler," the Doctor's voice warned, making her aware of the fact that apparently she hadn't quite succeeded in fighting the smirk back, before reminding her, "Now, remember: _patience_."

With that the silence returned, leaving Rose waiting for the Doctor's next move. After several moments the mattress dipped again in a different place, signalling that the Doctor had changed position, but after that the silence returned.

Her body was slowly growing accustomed to the lack of touch again, so when - after nearly a full minute of nothing happening - cool fingers brushed every so faintly against the cotton covering her folds, Rose's hips jerked in surprised reaction. The fingers brushed once more lightly against her covered folds, making her draw in a sharp breath, before the silence returned, together with the growing of her arousal.

The Doctor's game continued in the same manner, with the body parts his fingers brushed or explored changing after every break, with the duration of those varying as well, leaving Rose guessing as to where and when to expect the next sensation, and the anticipation getting worse with each time. One time he was innocently caressing the skin on her belly, just to tap a finger against her clit several times in the next. He would tenderly caress her neck, then suck boldly on a nipple.

When she felt herself growing wet with the increasing arousal, the Doctor surprised her by hooking his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down her legs together with her knickers, leaving Rose naked except for the crumpled up vest that just about covered her collarbone. The cool air hitting her wet heat was the only thing she felt for the following seconds, her body strung up in anticipation of the recently exposed skin getting some much needed attention.

But to her immense disappointment, the Doctor continued by kissing a line up her throat, and Rose swore she could feel his smug smirk against her skin.

Another pause before she heard the rustling of his suit again and felt the mattress dipping, indicating he had moved.

Rose gasped when she felt his tongue slowly drawing a line up her inner thigh towards her center, but just as it was about to get where she really wanted it, it disappeared again, making her growl in frustration.

She was beginning to suspect there might've been more to the Doctor's warning about coming to regret her cheek than she'd first thought...

The silence stretched for an increasingly long time with Rose waiting for the Doctor to continue, trying to contain her impatience in order to encourage the Time Lord to continue his ministrations.  
To her surprise, he did not chose a different part of her body when he continued this time, his tongue returning to the spot it had stopped its previous path at, and leisurely exploring its way up her labia until coming to the little nub on top, where the Doctor continued to give it attention with slow, circling motions, drawing a long moan from Rose's throat as he was finally, _finally_ really touching her where she needed him to.

Her relief was only short-lived, though, because just as she was beginning to feel the pleasure genuinely building, the Doctor stopped his ministrations again.

Rose pulled at her restrain as she whined in frustration, struggling to keep her eyes closed.

"I told you so," the Doctor's amused voice mocked her, and it was all she could do not to glare up at him. A hand cupped her face then, thumb caressing her full lips. "Be patient and I will reward you."

She wondered how it was possible to feel frustrated yet so very turned on by something at the same time, but she was certainly feeling it.

The Doctor picked his game up again then, back to seemingly randomly switching body parts after taking breaks, and Rose tried her best no to wriggle too much while seeking out his touch and to hold the frustrated sounds back, which was getting increasingly harder as she was growing even more aroused.

But the Time Lord seemed to keep his word, because after several switches and breaks, he rewarded her by returning his mouth on her center, tongue dipping repeatedly into her heat and making her cry out in pleased reaction, moaning her encouragement when he added a thumb circling her clit, and she felt herself building, getting close now, and–

This time the cry that tore out of Rose's throat was of deep frustration, hands pulling against her restraint, as the Doctor had once more stopped his ministrations and sat up, just when she'd been on the edge of climaxing.

_'No, no, no, no!'_

She was _so_ close, he couldn't do that to her!

Rose was desperate for release, her high-strung body seeking any kind of friction to tumble over that final wave into euphoria, and she instinctively clamped her thighs shut tightly, causing the muscles in her abdomen to tighten, and _yes_ , she was feeling it nearing–

But then her legs were forcefully pushed apart, the moment lost, and Rose whimpered at being bereft of her relief.

"No, Rose. Not until I allow you to come," the Doctor's voice admonished her, hands still wrapped around her thighs.

"Please?" she tried, not even caring that she was pleading as her wriggling body was still strung up, begging for relief, her hands struggling against their hold. She fervently wished they were free so she could take care of it herself.

"You will only be rewarded once you behave and proof to me the extent of your patience, and no sooner."

Rose bit back a curse and finally stopped struggling against her restraint in surrender, careful to keep her eyes closed.

"Will you behave now?" the Doctor enquired.

"Yeah," Rose finally answered after a moment, incredibly frustrated, but also still incredibly aroused with the situation.  
She kind of had herself to blame for it, after all.

"Good." With that the Doctor let go of her thighs, and once more silence took over the room.

Rose's body calmed down after a while, the need for relief having subsided into a gentle throb of arousal when the Doctor's hand returned on her body, the back of his fingers gently brushing against her breast and nipple.  
While the game picked up in the same, previous manner, the Doctor now focused more often on her cunt than before, with short bouts of teasing her folds and clit with his fingers and tongue, and he was quick to work Rose back up into a frustrated, high-strung state, but she tried her best not to show it too much, working to keep her hips from wriggling too much and pressing her lips together to hold the begging back, feeling sweat running down her back with the exertion.

It seemed like the Time Lord enjoyed torturing her, though, because despite her good behaviour, the breaks between his touches grew longer, and when she was just about to topple over the edge again, he once more stopped his ministrations, and Rose couldn't help the whimper from escaping her throat, but stopped herself from clamping her thighs shut, clenching her fists tightly instead.

Because _damn it_ , she wanted him to bloody reward her!

Just when her body was starting recover from the intense need, the Doctor's lips and tongue on her clit worked it right back up, before once more letting go just as she was drawing close again.

"Doctooor," Rose couldn't help from whining out loud in protest this time, thinking that he was being unnecessarily cruel when she'd tried her best to follow his instruction.

He only hummed in reaction, though, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes closed and her legs spread open.

She was feeling the intensity of the pleasure subsiding again, when a long finger pushed into her, soon followed by another, curling up against her walls, and _oh_ , she felt herself building again, _how cruel of him_ , but then his lips wrapped around her clit, too, and he was sucking on it, and his fingers kept pumping, and _oh god_ , she was feeling herself nearing–

Rose cried out in ecstasy, her back arching off the mattress with her eyes wide open but unseeing as she came violently, legs twitching and hips jerking as the Doctor worked her through the ripples of an intense, hot, white pleasure, stealing her breath for a moment.

Once the waves subsided, her legs gave out, bum falling back on the mattress, and Rose lay flat on her back, chest heaving as she regained her breath.

"Oh my god..." she finally managed to pant out. That had been quite a different kind of orgasm than she was used to having.

"Good morning to you, too," the Doctor smirked in return, making her laugh.

"That was... I'm not sure if I'm more annoyed or amazed with you," she shared honestly.

"Well, you could've opened your eyes and put an end to it any time," the Doctor reminded her.

"Yes, but, _still_ ," she mock-glared at him.

"Mhm, can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, though."

By the way her inner thighs were glistening with her fluids, she couldn't really argue with him there. _Still_.

"Well, I suppose I should free you now – though I do have to say that my tie looks rather good on you..."

"Might have to make me wear it again then," Rose cheekily suggested.

"I just might," the Doctor replied with another small smirk, before untying her first from the headboard and then removing the crinkled cloth from her wrists. "Everything fine?" he checked, inspecting one of her wrists.

"Yep."

"Good, I shall leave you to your morning routine then. What do you say about a picnic for breakfast? The people on Tꜵng'a celebrate a global festival inspired by your Japan's _hanami_ under their blossoming fruit trees – it's quite a magnificent spectacle."

His rambling and smile died down when he noticed the slight frown on Rose's face.

"What's wrong?"

"So you're just going to leave like that again?"

Now it was his turn to frown. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere, just letting you get ready for the day."

"No, I mean..." She sighed. "Look, Doctor, I'm not sure how this works for Time Lords, but I'm starting to feel guilty for always being the only one to receive when it comes to pleasuring..."

The Doctor's eyes turned more intense again after a second, raising a hand to cup Rose's face and holding her gaze to make sure he had her full attention, thumb idly caressing her cheek. "Trust me, I've been indulging myself and enjoying this every bit as much, Rose – there is no need for any guilt whatsoever. To me there's much more to intimacy and pleasure than just the physical aspect."

His words helped soothing her feelings somewhat, but it still bugged Rose a little that she was the only one to receive.

"But you wouldn't mind receiving physical pleasure?" she checked.

"Oh, I'm sure I very much wouldn't. I just haven't–... It's been a while for me."

She frowned again slightly at his wording and the way he had chosen to rephrase whatever he had been about to say.

"I would rather just take my time, if you don't mind?"

"No, of course not," Rose was quick to assure him.

"Good. Because I have to admit I've been rather enjoying focusing my attention on thoroughly exploring you first," he smirked.

"Can't really say I haven't," she quipped back, catching her tongue between her teeth, feeling a little better knowing how he felt about it.

They smiled at each other for another moment, before the Doctor finally made to stand up. "Well then, I shall leave you to it. You know where to find me," he winked at her.

"You better be where you're supposed to then," Rose shot back, hinting at the few times he'd told her to meet him in the control room, just to leave her waiting for him there with him having gone off to who knows where.

The Doctor gave her salute. "Yes, ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long for this update, I admit I've found myself struggling a little with a writer's block.  
> And once I got back into writing, the muse took complete control of this chapter and simply ran away with it once things turned smutty, mixing up the order of things happening that I had planned along the way, meaning I have some adjusting to do on my original notes. I still decided to go with the muse's flow, though, as that was better than no flow at all ;)  
> I hope you can bear with me if updates continue being sporadic.
> 
> With that being said, this is where the potential bordering on **dub-con** I mentioned earlier comes into play - just as a heads-up.

Rose took a careful look at her reflection in the tall mirror, turning around to check that her bra wasn't peeking out under the low-cut back of the dress she was wearing, glad that the TARDIS had provided an equally low, strapless piece of underwear to go with it. Satisfied that no bra was to be seen, she brushed her hands over the long, flowing skirt, liking the way the hemline ended in asymmetrical layers around her ankles. The style was rather simple considering the event she was about to participate in, but the rich burgundy colour had instantly caught her eye when she'd gone looking for a dress in the wardrobe room. It had reminded her of the colours in the Doctor's description of his home planet that he'd shared with her two nights ago – and it was quite pleasant on the eye.

Her hair was pulled into a high bun, the updo a bit on the messy side, but she figured it would do, not wanting to waste too much time on it as there wasn't much left to spend. She'd applied some heavier than usual makeup on her eyes, going with a smoky look, and a modest lippy that darkened the natural pink of her lips only slightly, thankful for years of experience making the whole affair relatively fast.

When the day had started, Rose had definitely not expected it would end with her dolling herself up, but here she was, a little excited to be the honorary guest of a freshly elected monarchical couple for a formal dinner party.  
And all they'd had to do for that, was to save said couple's inauguration slash coronation ceremony from a bunch of space pirates (for lack of a better term; the Doctor had scoffed a little at it, while she thought it to be pretty fitting), who had decided to crash the preparations by attempting to kidnap the newly assigned leaders in order to demand credits and valuables in ransom from the small planet's wealthy colony she and the Time Lord had ended up on.

Not that her and the Doctor had planned on doing _that_ , either – they'd just happened to be in the right place at the right time. He'd really just wanted to show her a flower in the large gardens on the colony's governmental (or royal; she wasn't quite sure which term was more appropriate) premises that had been grown by and named after one of the local habitants sharing her surname - and was _not_ a rose - after the topic of her first name leading to cliche flower gifts and compliments had come up, wanting to prove a point about ' _a different kind of Tyler-flower'_.

The Doctor had been a bit reluctant at first about accepting the invitation to the formal dinner - meant as a show of gratitude for their help - following the inauguration ceremony. Oh, he'd agreed to it quite readily, claiming they'd have to go to the TARDIS to get properly dressed for the occasion – but as it turned out, it had just been meant as a ruse so they could sneak away without much of a fuss, something that he was apparently used to doing. It had been Rose who had suggested to actually go with the invitation, claiming she'd never been an actual honorary guest to a nation's ruler before and wanting to see what it was like.  
It was her added remark about the bonus of not having to worry about making dinner that night - as they were basically offered a free multi-course meal - that had seemed to finally win him over, though.

She had to admit that her claim hadn't been entirely honest; while it had a spark of truth in it, the actual reason of her wanting to go was the occasion to dress up and see the Doctor's reaction.

The last two days had been rather busy, what with the unplanned events of the day after they had already gotten into a bit of trouble the day before, too, leaving them with barely any time alone, and Rose couldn't help wanting to spice things up a little between them again in the hopes of it leading to some more sparking moments and flirting. Now that she'd gotten a taste of being intimate with the Doctor, she chouldn't help craving more.  
Hopefully this would catch his attention in the way she was wanting it to.

Deciding that she was done, Rose left her room and made her way to the control room where she was sure the Time Lord was already waiting, curious to see his reaction – or at least hoping there'd be one.

What she hadn't quite expected, though, was for her not being the only one having done some preening.

The Doctor looked up from fiddling absentmindedly with the console, one hand casually resting in the trouser pocket of the smart black tuxedo he was wearing, complete with formal white dress shirt and black bow tie. Even his hair was styled a little differently; still tousled, but in a calmer brush to the side instead of his usual wild spikes. The only thing clashing with the formal look, was his usual choice of Converse plimsolls – though at least it was a clean black pair instead of the usual worn ones.

Catching sight of her, the Doctor let go of the console, turning around to fully face and take in her appearance.

"Blimey... "

"What, that bad?" Rose teased with a raised brow.

"No, no, no!" he was quick to clear up. "Not at all – you look positively gorgeous."

"Thanks." She couldn't help the wide smile spreading over her lips, feeling successful in her mission, before adding, "You look quite dashing yourself."

"Well, couldn't very well show up wearing the same suit after stating we'd have to change, now could I?" he replied, sounding just a tiny bit accusing.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Rose grinned.

"Well, then," the Doctor smiled and offered her an arm. "Shall we, Miss Tyler?"

Taking his arm, Rose made to leave the TARDIS with him, walking through the gardens the ship was parked at towards a large, artfully styled building made of light stone that would've easily won all kinds of architectural awards on Earth, with an inviting golden glow coming from the lower glass front.

Once they neared the entrance, they joined a line of other people walking in, following the smartly dressed crowd through a hallway directed by staff members into a huge reception hall. The hall was kept in light colours with a lot of marble, bathed in a soft golden hue from artifical light coming from fancy glass chandeliers, with several paintings and art objects - physical as well as holograms thereof - decorating the tall walls, overall creating a very posh atmosphere.  
Most of the center space was filled with groups of tables and chairs to dine at a little further into the hall, while the area they had entered through was cleared to make room for mingling around, which was exactly what was happening as they walked into it. Greetings were exchanged, conversations were started, and soon the guests were joined by waiters offering drinks on trays – a sight that left Rose with a vague sense of déjà vu, curbing her excitement a little.

It didn't take long for people to recognise them, and Rose and the Doctor soon found themselves at the receiving end of several expressions of gratitude for their help in the day's events, shaking hands, meeting people, and before long they found themselves separated when they absolutely had to be introduced to this person or that group, having to share their adventure first-hand with those who'd only heard of it by hearsay account.

After exchanging pleasantries with a couple of particularly curious women (the kind that she was usually quick to give a wide berth), Rose excused herself from the group to find a moment of calm, moving towards an unoccupied corner of the hall to watch the crowd more from the sidelines, keeping a look out for the tall frame of a certain Time Lord.  
When she finally caught the Doctor's eye, after he had apparently also just excused himself from a couple, it had him steering in her direction with a wide smile breaking out on his face – but after taking just a couple of steps towards her, another man asked for the Doctor's attention, stepping in his way, and she watched the Time Lord as he took the man's offered hand and extensive thanks after a not-so-discreet eye-roll towards her, making her bite back a grin.

After several moments of extensive hand shaking and an exchange of words, the Doctor managed to move on and Rose watched him grab two glasses of what looked like wine from a passing waiter's tray in a fluid, twirling motion while dodging them, before finally coming to a stop in front of her.

"A drink for the lady?"

"Thanks," she accepted the offered glass and tried the drink (yep, definitely wine; a bit dry, but still enjoyable), while the Doctor positioned himself on her left, looking over the crowd with her.

"I am once again reminded of why I usually don't tend to linger on for these affairs... _You_ , on the other hand, look far too comfortable with this kind of reception, Rose Tyler!" he commented in mock accusation, complete with pointing finger.

"Confident maybe, not comfortable," Rose corrected in amusement. "I've been to a couple of similar social events within the past few years, so it's sorta familiar territory. After a while you get a feeling for who might enjoy mindless smalltalk and who'd prefer just a polite greeting before moving on. Just thought this might be a little more exciting, what with day's events and the guest-thing and all..."

"Hmm," he hummed, taking a sip of his own wine. "High Society Lady Tyler? Can't really say I've pictured you like this..."

"Neither have I, hence me ending up with you," she replied with a hint of tongue in her smile, nudging him softly with her elbow. "I don't mind spending an hour or two at events every once in a while if it helps my parents out with something, but putting up with this regularly for a hobby or lifestyle?" She pulled a face. "Nah, thanks."

"Much rather escape from explosions on spare vehicle parts?" the Doctor checked with a smirk.

"Much rather escape from explosions," she agreed with a laugh.

"Well, I can certainly offer those," he stated with a business-like nod, feigning seriousness, which made her laugh again.

"I bet!"

Calming down again, Rose took another sip of her wine and watched the Time Lord with an amused glint in her eyes, a familiar sense of play sneaking up on her. "So," she began, twirling the stem of the glass between her fingers as she eyed him with a small smirk. "Anything _else_ you can offer that I might prefer to this?" the blonde asked with a slight nod towards their surroundings, followed by licking some of the wine from her lips.

She watched the Doctor's attention focus on her mouth for a moment, biting her lip lightly when his eyes flicked up to capture hers with a familiar intensity that she only now realised she had been missing far too much these past two days.  
It had been definitely too long since their last flirt, she decided right then.

She never got to hear the Doctor's reply though, as they were interrupted by a staff member calling for their attention before the Time Lord had the chance to speak.

"Excuse me, Doctor, Miss Tyler; dinner is about to be served. May I show you to your table?"

And just like that the intense look was gone again, with the Doctor back to his usual flighty self.

"Oh, of course, thank you!" he replied cheerily, before leaning in close to Rose. "'Least we still get that free meal out of it," he commented conspiratorially, making her bite back another grin at the look it earned from the staff member who'd apparently caught the comment, which did not seem to bother the Doctor in the least as he smiled brightly while motioning for them to lead the way.

They followed the man to a table near the other end of the hall where they were seated close to the head table, apparently emphasising their status as honorary guests. But that, together with a toast in their name by the colony's new rulers and an offering of gifts representing local goods (after the Doctor had already turned down a decent amount of credits for their help before), turned out to be the only extraordinary thing about the whole affair, leaving a faint taste of disappointment in the air.

The innital excitement Rose had felt about the evening wore off completely by the time they finished the second course of the meal, when the continuous similarity to the 'high society' events she had been to on her Earth settled in. She even found herself growing a little bored after some more time passed and a rich assortment of local fruits was served for dessert, as the people around her were either deep in conversation with their other table neighbours (the Doctor, who had been seated opposite her, included) or, as in the case to her right, had left the table altogether in order to converse with someone they apparently knew at a different table.

All in all, it reminded Rose a little _too_ much of the stuffy events back home, and she'd grown uninterested in exchanging random small-talk with her remaining seating neighbour since she didn't really know anything about the local galaxy's geopolitics which had become a preferred topic at their table, once the exhausted topic of the day's incident had led to it.

It was a mix of that growing boredom and the memory of the excitement at the Doctor's earlier focus on her, that had Rose's mind flashing with a rather provocative idea to regain the distracted Time Lord's attention as her gaze landed on the pile of fruits in front of her, the cheeky sense of play returning full on when one particular fruit on the ornate plate caught her eye, and she just couldn't help herself once the thought had crossed her mind.

She'd been meaning to spice things up between them, after all.

Casually, Rose reached out for what she was pretty sure to be some kind of banana, as it was shaped exactly like one, only with the skin having an unusual purple colour and being shorter in size, and peeled it carefully with her eyes locked on the Doctor. Her intent staring seemed to have the desired effect, as he broke eye contact with his conversational partner after several seconds to glance her way, and when their eyes met, Rose used the moment to put the pink tinged fruit between her lips, slowly drawing it into her mouth as whiskey-coloured eyes locked on chocolate brown.  
The Doctor froze with his face angled towards her despite his seating neighbour still talking animatedly to him, making Rose mentally smirk.

_'Definitely got his attention now.'_

Not taking her gaze off him, she swirled her tongue around the fruit in her mouth, making her jaw visibly work, and watched the Doctor absentmindedly reply something to the conversation without taking his attention off her. When his table neighbour threw a brief glance her way, Rose bit the fruit casually off, only just able to keep a straight face while chewing on it (definitely banana flavoured, just a bit sweeter than she was used to) until the other man's attention returned to the Doctor. Once she was sure the Doctor's eyes were the only ones watching her, she took the fruit between her lips again, leisurely sucking on it once, followed by licking it with her tongue.

Having the Time Lord's focus on her during her little tease, Rose couldn't help her mind wandering and imagining her mouth working him instead of the fruit, with those dark eyes boring into hers, imagined long fingers tangled in her hair drawing her closer, and felt a tiny spark of arousal throbbing between her legs as a result.

She was pulled out of her imagination when the Doctor's seating neighbour suddenly rose from his chair, breaking the moment between them, and stated to have spotted someone he knew before excusing himself and moving away from the table.

Rose decided to stop her teasing and finish eating the fruit in a more appropriate fashion, reminded of their surroundings and realising she had gotten a little too carried away with it there.  
She put on a nonchalant attitude when the Doctor, too, rose from his seat and made his way around the table to the free seat on her right. Sitting down, he moved the piece of furniture a little closer to hers before casually leaning his left arm on the backrest of her chair.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Rose hummed in reply. "Somewhat," she returned in an equally casual manner, shrugging one shoulder.

"Only somewhat? Because it rather seemed like you did just now," the Doctor stated with raised brows. "Can't help but wonder just where your mind was when you were eating that banana...?"

"Why would you think it was focused on anything other than eating?" the blonde replied cheekily, not bothering to hide a mischievous smile, liking the turn the night was taking.  
She'd really missed playing this game.

"Because," he leant in closer, voice dropping low and his right hand coming to rest on her thigh, "Your body seems to have enjoyed that treat a little too much for that."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his hand moving boldly across her thigh through the thin fabric of her dress, the touch sending pleasant shivers down her skin, and needed a second to collect her thoughts as she found herself once more captive by the intensity of his gaze.

"Does it now?" was all she managed to come up with in return, before sucking in a breath when it was followed by a fingertip brushing softly against her folds through the thin fabric, sending an electric jolt through her center.

"Mhm, that's what it's telling me," the Doctor replied with his own mischievous glint in his eye.

Rose quickly checked her left to make sure her seating neighbour still had their back on them, which was luckily the case. Returning her attention to the Doctor, she felt her pulse quickening at the look he was giving her.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered, fingers wrapping firmly around the stem of her empty wine glass on the table as astonishment mixed with excitement when she felt his finger pressing more boldly against her heat.  
While his actions were hidden from view from any of the other tables, it would only take her seating neighbour turning or someone walking closely past their table for them to get caught.

"Just returning the teasing you were so readily delivering a moment ago," he murmured in reply.

"But – _here_?!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice with a pointed glance at their surroundings.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful where you choose to play your little games with me, Miss Tyler," the Doctor remarked, the warning nature of his lowly spoken comment paired with his touch sending another shot of arousal between her legs.

Rose bit her lip when she felt his finger begin to move against her folds in an up and down motion, unable to tear her gaze away from the look in his dark eyes. She felt torn between craving more of his touch as her flame had been sparked, and not wanting to be caught by someone; her thirst for adventure and excitement colliding with the habit of keeping up a proper front in social settings of this kind. She wasn't sure if she should just let him go on, right here, unsure of how far he would take it–

"Would you like another drink?"

They were both startled out of the intimate moment by a waitress who stood on the other side of the table holding a bottle of wine, though the Doctor managed to hide his surprise at the sudden interruption much better than Rose felt she was doing.

"No, thank you," the Time Lord replied, looking completely unfazed, while Rose's heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her cheeks growing warm, feeling caught out.

The waitress inclined her head before simply moving on, calming Rose's nerves somewhat, and once the woman had her back turned to them, the Doctor carefully removed his hand from Rose's crotch.  
She was surprised when she felt a slight spark of disappointment mingling with a hint of relief at the decision making being taken off her shoulders.

Before she could contemplate her mixed feelings any further, however, the Doctor spoke again.

"You know what, you're right; too many distractions here."

With that he rose from his seat and offered her the same hand he had been touching her with, his left eyebrow arched challengingly. Rose took it readily, allowing to be led out of the hall, and felt another wave of excitement while contemplating what the Doctor might be up to after the unexpected public stunt just now.

They did not speak as she followed him down the hallway leading away from the reception hall, before taking a turn after making sure no one was looking, and she wondered what the alien was planning when he stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked on it twice, having half expected him to take them right back to the TARDIS.  
The Doctor waited a second before pulling the door open and sticking his head into the room, then opened it further and motioned Rose inside, apparently satisfied with whatever he had found.

She walked in and looked around what appeared to be some kind of dim-lit conference room, taking in a few screens and paintings on the cream coloured, windowless walls, with a large table carrying some half-full and empty glasses and bottles, as well as several leather chairs positioned around it dominating the room, before she heard the door being shut quietly behind her. When she turned around to face the Doctor, the predatory look on his face had her spine tingling with another wave of excitement, making it quite clear what he seemed to have in mind as he sauntered towards her, his tall, lean frame accentuated by the stark black of his tux in the dim light.

He really had no right looking so very fit in it. (She definitely hoped he was going to wear it again.)

"Now then," he began, coming to a stop in front of her. "Where were we?" he asked rhetorically, slowly running his fingers down Rose's bare arms and sending goosebumps over the exposed skin, until they eventually came to rest on her waist.

"Couldn't wait to make it back to the TARDIS?" she quipped with a tongue touched smile, taking hold of his tuxedo's lapels and running her thumbs over the silky fabric. Realising that the Time Lord seemed to feel impatient enough not to want to wait until they made it back turned her on even more.

"Not when your body is releasing those delicious pheromones," the Doctor commented in that low voice again, making Rose's stomach flutter pleasantly, while guiding her backwards towards the large table. He drew a surprised gasp from her when he lifted her up to sit her on the tabletop without warning. "Making me want to taste you," he added, hands moving down her hips and over her thighs.

Their eyes were once again locked when he took hold of the flowing skirt of her dress, pulling the fabric up teasingly slowly, baring her legs inch by inch, the whole situation stoking her fire.

"By all means..." Rose offered, letting the Doctor spread her legs a little more once he had hitched her dress up and watched him get down on his knees, the sight quickening her pulse.

When he was about to lower his head towards her center, though, she stopped him gently by his shoulders, spurred by a sudden, stubborn feeling.

" _If_ I get to return the favour."

She waited with baited breath for his reaction, knowing she was gambling high while feeling so aroused. If he refused, she would be in for a very frustrating night.  
But at this point she simply needed to be able to return the pleasure in order not to feel like she was selfishly taking advantage of him somehow.

Not to mention that she really wanted to watch _him_ get lost in pleasure for a change, especially after her earlier tease.

The Doctor held her gaze, his expression unreadable and making Rose begin to wonder if she was about to regret the spontaneous ultimatum, until a corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk.

"Would be my pleasure," he replied, making Rose a grin in relief as well as at the silly pun.

Letting go when the Doctor lifted her right leg to hook it around his left shoulder, Rose leant back on her elbows, trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position on the hard surface, and watched him in anticipation while his hand caressed its way up her other leg until it reached her center. Fingers brushed softly up and down the knickers covering her a few times, before she felt the fabric being pulled to the side, followed by the Doctor's face closing in.  
Rose gasped out a breath when a cool tongue explored her folds, moving over her labia and soon finding the little nub on top, caressing it in swirling motions before it was sucked in gently between his lips, drawing a quiet moan from her as hot arousal shot up her abdomen. She heard him hum in response, sending pleasant vibrations through her folds, and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations.

Oh, this night was _definitely_ taking a turn for the better.

His mouth continued exploring, tongue teasing and lips sucking, slowly building up on her pleasure, and at some point she felt a finger probing her entrance before pushing easily inside her, pumping slowly for a few times before curling around her walls.

"There," Rose heard herself moan out as the Doctor found a particularly pleasant area along her walls, which made him keep the angle, the finger repeatedly teasing it as it curled and pumped inside her. His mouth focused more on her clit, tongue and lips alternating on it, and Rose felt herself growing steadily closer, encouraging sounds escaping her throat.

It was a more measured and steady way of pleasuring than he had used on her before, yet it didn't take very long until her head fell back and she moaned her release into the room, hips twitching on the hard wood underneath her bum and fingers curling into fists.

The Doctor had one more suck on her clit before releasing her, and when Rose opened her eyes after riding out the waves of her high, they were met with impossibly dark ones boring into her.

"Definitely enjoyed that _more_ than just somewhat," the blonde commented cheekily once she'd caught her breath, and sat up more straight on the table.

"That so?" the Time Lord enquired with raised brows.

"Mhm. Know what else I'd enjoy?" she asked, running her fingers over the rough texture of his sideburns. "Watching _you_ enjoy yourself..."

"Well then, by all means," the Doctor replied smoothly, mirroring her earlier offer and making her smile.

The Doctor stood up and helped Rose down from the table after she'd straightened out her knickers along with her dress, trying to ignore the feeling of them sticking against her wetness. Placing her hands once more on the Doctor's shoulder, she guided his body to switch sides with hers and watched him lean back against the edge of the table, before moving her hands slowly down his chest. She kept her eyes fixed on his while undoing the single button on his jacket and running her fingers down his sides as she pushed it open, the fabric of his shirt tickling her fingertips. It wasn't until her fingers moved over the edge of his trousers on their way down and brushed softly against his crotch that she took her eyes off his.

"Oh," she couldn't help the surprised sound from escaping her mouth as she took in the light bulge at his crotch. She had half expected for him to be completely soft again like he'd been before when pleasuring her, expecting to have some work to be done and only now remembering his comment about consciously getting hard.

"Had to redirect some of my attention from your pleasure – which is quite a shame, missing even the tiniest bits of it, if I may say so," the Doctor explained, apparently realising what had her so surprised. "Would be a bit of a wasted effort on your part, otherwise..."

Feeling warmed and a little turned on by his focus on her pleasure, Rose returned her eyes on his and purred, "I'll make sure to make up for it then."

"Yeah?"

She hummed in reply, cupping him in her palm and smiling when the Doctor breathed in sharply through his nose. She caressed him with her thumb through the fabric, watching his jaw work as he swallowed, pleased to find her touch was having the desired effect on him.

"Let me know what you like?" she requested, moving her hands up again after a moment to undo the fly of his trousers, hoping his anatomy was mostly similar to human males in that aspect.

"Oh, absolutely," he replied, watching her intently as she carefully pulled down the waistband of his underwear and took him out.

His cock was semi-hard, foreskin halfway pulled back to partially reveal a pink tip, and from a first glance it looked just like its human counterparts, only with a bit more prominent veining than she was used to, calming the slight nervousness that she was only now noticing to be there.

Rose brushed her fingers over his length, noting that it was a little warmer than the rest of his cool body, and caressed him softly, looking up to check the Doctor's reaction.

"Good?"

"Very," he breathed out.

Feeling emboldened by that, she wrapped her fingers around him, pushing the foreskin further back as she stroked him gently, and watched his lips parting in reaction. Getting used to the feel of him with a couple more strokes, Rose eventually lowered herself on her knees, glad for the presence of a carpet providing some cushioning, and slowly licked her way up from his shaft to the head, pleased at the small sound it drew from the Doctor's throat. He supported himself with one hand on the tabletop behind him as she licked along his length a few more times, before finally wrapping her lips around his cock, exploring him with her mouth and slowly bobbing her head while he grew harder.

"Your mouth is so hot," he murmured, making her look up.

The sight of his hooded eyes and parted lips, making the pleasure clearly visible on his face, and the knowledge of being the cause of it, sent renewed arousal between Rose's own legs. She kept her eyes on him as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and tilted her had back a little in order to favour the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue experimentally over a ridge under the base of his head, and was rewarded by a low moan from the Doctor, followed by his other hand moving to her head, fingers tangling into her pulled back hair.

"Oh yes, definitely like that," he encouraged and breathed out loudly when Rose swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock while her fingers stroked his shaft, before once more wrapping her lips around him.

Liking the way he seemed to increasingly let go, Rose picked up her speed a little, alternating between sucking on as much of his member as she could comfortably do, favouring the tip with her tongue, and her hand stroking him solo to relax her mouth a bit, and found herself growing wet again with every audible breath and little moan she drew from him.  
The Doctor seemed to particularly like it when she teased the ridge under the base of the head of his cock, giving her encouraging words and sounds, and she made sure to remember it, enjoying teasing him with an irregular amount of attention she gave the spot.

What goes around, comes around, after all.

The fingers in her hair pressed more firmly into her scalp when she set a faster pace while bobbing her head and stroking him, and Rose was so engrossed in pleasuring the Time Lord that she only realised they were no longer undisturbed when she heard a surprised gasp coming from the direction of the door.

Taking him out of her mouth with a wet sound, she swerved her head to her right and saw the same waitress that had interrupted them earlier standing in the doorway with an empty tray in her hand, staring at them wide-eyed, and Rose felt her heart skip a beat at being caught in the act.

The three of them stared at each other in silence for a full two seconds, until the Doctor found his voice, sounding annoyed.

"Do you mind? We're _busy_ here."

That seemed to spur the waitress into action as she quickly slammed the door shut again, and Rose felt torn between embarrassment at having been caught in the act in such a public space and inappropriate amusement at the Doctor's rude reaction.

She wondered if that had cut things short, her fingers still idly wrapped around his length, but when she returned her attention to the Doctor, he gave her that same intense, hooded look from before.

"Do not leave what you have started unfinished, Rose."

His voice was firm, carrying a warning undertone, and while Rose herself felt a little uncertain after what had just happened, his instruction sent a tingle down her spine, finding it arousing just how turned on she'd apparently gotten him.

She briefly wondered if it was the same for him whenever he had gotten her into a similar state.

Her hand wrapped more firmly around his cock and begin moving again, eyes locked on his as she tried to get back into the previous mood while stroking him, and just as she was about to take him in her mouth again, they were once more interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

"Please get decent and step out immediately," a firm male voice instructed through the wood of the door.

Rose let her head fall back and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling – just when she had finally gotten him so far...

"You know, maybe we _should_ move this elsewhere if we keep getting interrupted..." she suggested, slowly removing her hand from the Time Lord's erection. She still wanted to watch him come undone, but under these circumstances it didn't seem very likely to happen.

The Doctor stared at her with another unreadable look for a moment, but before Rose could ask what he was thinking, he began tucking himself awkwardly back into his trousers.  
Taking her cue from him, Rose stood up, rubbing her knees a little to remove some of the soreness from kneeling for so long, before straightening out her dress and gathering her dignity around her as she followed the Doctor towards the only door in the room.

Upon opening it, they were greeted by the sight of two rather displeased looking male staff members, one who Rose recognised to be of higher rank and having spoken to before, as well as the waitress who had interrupted them and was doing her best not to meet their eyes, empty tray still clutched against her chest.

The man Rose recognised stepped forward, clasping his hands in front of himself.

"I don't believe I have to lecture you on the extent of the indecency of your actions," he remarked with an unimpressed raised brow, directing his gaze from the Doctor to Rose, oddly reminding her of being scolded by a former headmaster for skipping classes.

His following words, however, portrayed a little more severity.

"In regards to your earlier service to the whole of the colony, your improper behaviour while being bestowed the generosity of an honorary invitation shall be kept a secret between us." The man's gaze lowered to the Doctor's crotch for a second, making Rose feel bad for the Time Lord's very visible situation, before he continued, "However, I have to insist you leave the premises at once, not least because your unannounced leave has already been unfavourably noted, and–"

"Fine by me," the Doctor interrupted rudely, before taking Rose's hand in his and simply walking off, leaving the man spluttering indignantly behind them.

Rose gaped at the Time Lord in astonishment and fought back an incredulous giggle at his rude treatment of the man while they passed a few other people giving them curious looks.

"I can't believe that just happened!" she finally commented with a grin as she let him lead her out of the building, still feeling the effects of the tiny adrenaline rush from being caught.

Her amusement was quick to fade again, though, when they made their way through the gardens in a brisk walk with the Doctor not reacting to her comment, making her wonder if he was displeased with what just had occurred – perhaps even regretting it?

She tried telling herself that that last, unbidden thought was far-fetched and just her worrying unnecessarily, considering the Doctor had been the one initiating the touching in public – but by the time they arrived in the TARDIS, Rose thought the mood might've been killed for good.

Just when she was about to say something about it after he'd closed the door behind them, the Doctor took once more hold of her hand, leading her across the control room and into the hallway connecting to the other areas of the timeship.

"Doctor?" the blonde asked, unsure what he was up to. When he still didn't say anything, she quickened her pace to be level with him, and added, "Hey, talk to me please? Are we still good?"

"Oh, we're not done yet," he finally replied, not stopping his brisk walk to whatever destination he had in mind.

That caught Rose by surprise, and when she instinctively lowered her eyes, she was even more surprised to see he was still straining heavily against his trousers with a very prominent bulge at his crotch.

She'd been sure he'd grown soft again by this point, as quite a bit of time had passed, and his lack of talking had led her to believe he might've been sulking and lost the mood – when quite the opposite seemed to be the case, with him obviously still very aroused.  
She felt renewed excitement replacing the growing disappointment and worry, even if she was left to wonder how he'd kept himself hard for so long without any stimulation.

Her thoughts where stopped short when they arrived at what she realised to be the door to her room, which the Doctor swiftly opened to let them both in. He let go of her hand then, closing the door behind him.

"No more interruptions here," his voice declared.

If Rose had thought the look on his face had been predatory before, it was nothing compared to the one he was giving her now, sending another shiver down her spine.

"I should hope so," she replied, biting her lower lip slightly when he stepped towards her, completely relieved of the slight worry and liking where things were headed.

When he was close enough to, she ran her hands over his chest and took hold of his jacket's lapels, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Want me to continue where we left of then?" she offered with a small smirk.

"No," the Doctor replied to her surprise, before taking a hold of her wrists to move her hands away from his lapels so he could guide her once again to walk backwards, towards the bed. "I want to have all of you, Rose; feel more than just that cheeky, hot mouth of yours around me..."

Rose drew in a shaky breath, aroused by his words and directing demeanour, and more than just a little pleasantly surprised by his declaration.

"Would you like that?"

"Very much," she breathed out.

He came to a stop and let go of her wrists then, moving his hands up her shoulders and over her neck until he found the tiny button in the back of the halter-neck strap of her dress.

"Good."

Once he undid the button, his fingers brushed down her bare back, sending more goosebumps down her skin, until he found the edge of her dress where the zip began, pulling it down.

"Because I intend to have my way with you, Rose Tyler."

The top of the dress lost hold over her form as he finished talking, the fabric sliding down her hips and ending in a burgundy heap around her feet, leaving Rose in just her underwear, shivering slightly from the cool air and excitement at the repeated words from their first intimate night, back on another, very different space colony.

"Promises, promises," she couldn't help purring, loving the way he took her once more captive with the intensity of his gaze, excitement running through her veins.

"Oh, I intend to make good on it," he stated, his hands on her back moving up again to find the catch of her bra.

The strapless garment soon followed the dress, dropping to the floor next to her feet. The Doctor's hands moved from her back over her sides then, fingers tickling her slightly on their way until they finally brushed slowly along the underside of her exposed breasts, thumbs finding the hardened nipples.

"A little unfair if I'm the only one shedding layers, don't you think?" Rose commented, trying to keep her cool under his sensual touch.

"Is it now?" the Doctor teased with a raised brow.

"Mhm, especially since I'd really like to see you..."

"Well, in that case..." he commented, removing his hands from her breasts to wrap his fingers around his bow tie.

Watching the Doctor as he slowly undid the tie and shrugged out of his jacket, while his attention was still focused entirely on her, was a sight that she found more sexy than should be allowed.  
Unable to stop herself, Rose ran her hands once more over his chest once it was free of the jacket.

"Allow me?" she requested, fingers hovering over the buttons of his pristine white shirt.

When he didn't protest, she began to undo them one by one, taking her time, enjoying the intimacy of the moment and the tingling anticipation it was building between them. Once she arrived at the bottom, she took pleasure in tucking the ends of the shirt teasingly slowly out of his trousers, before guiding it over his arms with his help.  
She only had a brief moment to regard the Doctor's slim torso and the fine scattering of hairs across his chest, brushing her hands over the cool skin at his sides, before his patience seemed to run thin, though.

He guided her down on the bed behind her, coming to kneel on the mattress next to her legs, his own legs moving behind him which was followed by the sound of his shoes dropping on the ground. Sitting up on his knees, he leant over to undo the delicate straps of the high heels on her feet, which she had honestly completely forgotten she was still wearing, and took them off before carelessly dropping those on the ground, too.  
Once that was taken care of, he made his way up her legs to the waistband of her knickers, thumbs hooking around it and pulling the damp garment down her legs, exposing her wetness to the cool air, the sight making him smirk.

"Have I ever told you how much I like it when you're so wet for me?" he asked, a thumb starting to brush over her labia.

"You do?" she checked, biting her lip when the digit moved up and circled her clit, sending electric jolts through her nerve ends.

"Oh yes." His thumb left her clit after a few more circling caresses, only to be replaced by a long finger teasing her entrance. "How you can't control your want for me," the finger pushed into her, "So very ready for me to take you..." pumping once, twice, before being joined by second finger.

Rose moaned quietly at the sensation, incredibly aroused by his words and growing even wetter as he continued pumping – and finding herself growing a little impatient as well.  
She wondered how the Doctor still had the control to hold back and tease her while being obviously very aroused himself.

"What do you think, Rose; shall I give you what you want?" the Time Lord asked, long fingers still pumping, teasing, her impatience growing.

" _Please_ , Doctor."

The fingers insider her stilled before pulling out of her, and Rose watched as the Doctor changed position on the mattress to take off his trousers along with his underwear without much ceremony.  
He was still as hard as he'd been when she'd worked him with her mouth, a fact that amazed her a little, but the thought was quickly brushed off when he positioned himself between her legs, spreading them for better access, anticipation rocketing at the sight.

Taking a guiding hold of his cock, he brushed his head against her wet folds before entering her with a slow thrust, making them both gasp out at the sensation. His first few thrusts were shallow and experimental, struggling to find a rhythm while they both adjusted to his thickness stretching her walls, his cooler body temperature creating a slightly weird sensation inside her before slowly beginning to adjust as well.

"So hot," he breathed out.

The Time Lord never took his eyes off hers, and Rose soon found her arms wrapping around his back to hold on to as his thrusts grew bolder, moving more easily inside her, and _oh_ , "Feels so good," she shared, basking in the moment of it finally happening.

"Mine now," he murmured after impaling himself deeply inside her. "Mine," he moaned in repeat after another deep thrust, making Rose moan in return at the sensation as well as his claim, finding it incredibly hot.

"Yes," she agreed breathily, meeting the Doctor's movements with her own, adjusting to the steady, controlled rhythm he set, feeling a deep fire slowly building.

"Say it," he instructed, hips pausing in their movement, still inside her.

Rose's hand moved up his neck to cradle the back of his head as she held his gaze. "Yours, Doctor."

The Doctor hummed as he closed the distance between their faces, claiming her mouth for a brief kiss before breaking it again with a sloppy suck on her lower lip. He then made to adjust his position, bending Rose's legs further back and pushing her knees towards her chest to a point where it was bordering on becoming uncomfortable had she been any less flexible, with her calves propped against his shoulders. The position lifted her bum a little off the mattress and Rose was surprised to find it allowed him to fill her much more deeply as he began moving again, holding one thigh to keep her in place and slowly picking up the previous, measured pace, and finding it pleasant, she quickly relaxed into it.  
With that new angle he now also moved a up bit in his thrusts, hitting a sweet spot along her walls, and every time he thrust into her, Rose felt herself steadily building, the strain put on her legs seeming to only add it all.

"So good," she heard herself say as her eyes fell shut, and she was no longer able to hold back needy whimpers and moans from escaping her throat, craving even more.

"Let's make it even better..."

As if reading her mind, a thumb found her clit, rubbing against it and adding even more stimulation to her rapdily peaking pleasure, and when Rose opened her eyes again she found the Doctor watching her intently, dark eyes seeming to bore into her very soul, his mouth parted, letting out harsh breaths as he moved inside her. The intense, intimate look combined with his teasing of her clit soon sent her over the edge, and she moaned loudly in release as a deep orgasm rippled through her body, her walls convulsing against him, making him groan lowly.

The Doctor did not stop moving, though, thumb still rubbing her hyper-sensitive clit while his thrusts sped up a little, his balls hitting her arse, the sound of skin slapping against skin mingling with his pants and her moans. Rose's toes curled with the drawn out orgasm behind his head, her fingers digging into the bedsheets and hips starting to jerk.

She didn't think she could take any more, it was becoming too much.

"Wait," she gasped out, "I can't–" A whimper cut her off.

"Yes, you can," the Doctor panted out, but still let go of her clit, his thrusts slowing down until he stilled completely in order to position her legs off his shoulders. He spread them around his waist so he could lean forwards on his elbows, cupping her face between his hands. "No holding back – I want you to let go," he instructed in a deep voice, eyes boring into hers. "Let me have _all_ of you, Rose."

With the overwhelming touch on her oversensitised clit removed and her body adjusting a little, Rose felt the previously crashing waves of the drawn out orgasm rippling out through her, the sensation of the lingering pleasure oddly changing as the Doctor began moving again. He kept his hands around her face while resuming his thrusting, back to a more measured pace, and as she lost herself in the depth of his eyes and the intimacy of his close proximity, Rose felt an unfamiliar sensation emerging alongside the pleasure.

The odd sensation grew quickly, wrapping itself around her, turning the remains of her lingering pleasure into an unfamiliar, rapidly growing and foreign kind of euphoria unknown to her prior to this moment; her nerve ends were set on fire as the sensation spread from her abdomen through the rest of her body, nipples tingling as if being teased by a mouth, skin shivering with goosebumps from the feeling of invisible caresses on her neck, and then the Doctor began grinding himself against her in his movements amongst deep moans, creating erratic friction against her clit now that she had wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer to her, and–

Wait. When had that happened?  
She hadn't even noticed her legs moving, completely overwhelmed by the strange sensations, her body acting on pure instinct.

Realising that this new and unfamiliar kind of pleasure was quickly threatening to consume her, robbing her off any self-control, Rose felt the edge of unsettled confusion setting in.

"What–..." she gasped out, unable to voice her thoughts clearly.

"Shhh, it's alright," the Doctor's voice soothed above her, "I'm just engaging your pleasure center; there's nothing to worry about."

The hint of the unsettling feeling was quickly replaced by calming reassurance following his words.

Right.  
She was safe. And this felt good. _Really_ good.

As soon as her mind focused on the pleasant feeling of the strange sensations, she felt conscious thought leave her and embraced the increasingly growing euphoria, giving in to the ecstasy of it, only vaguely aware of the wanton sounds escaping her throat as her eyes fell shut, hands instinctively finding their way to the Doctor's face, mirroring his cupping of hers.

"That's it," he encouraged between pants, his thrusts speeding up. "Let me have you, Rose..."

Rose pressed her fingers into his scalp as the incredible pleasure was reaching for a crescendo with the increased friction, fingers curling behind his ear as she felt it nearing, nails brushing over hair and a bump–

And the incredible ecstasy was harshly interrupted by a sudden, sharp feel of alarm and an inexplicable urge to–

Startled, Rose's eyes flew open, finding herself bereft of the ecstatic moment all of the sudden. She realised only then that the Doctor had pulled her hand away from his face by her wrist, and froze at the look he was giving her – dark eyes glaring at her with a furious fire that struck her to the very core.

The look was so brief before the Doctor blinked it away, though, that she almost thought she must've imagined it; had it not rang familiar with a vague memory in the back of her mind.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, unmoving, with thought slowly returning to Rose.  
Something in the Time Lord's face shifted then, and he let go of her wrist, pulling himself out of her.

"Doctor?"

Rose lifted herself up on an elbow, wondering what was going on while sorting through her jumbled thoughts, when the Doctor took hold of her waist and turned her body around so she was lying on her stomach, once more surprising her with the unexpected strength in his slim arms.

"What–"

She was cut off when she felt him straddling her thighs, and was beginning to push herself up to face him and put things on hold, confused about what had just happened, when a hand between her shoulder blades stopped her by pressing her gently back into the mattress.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave unfinished what you've started, Rose?"

The part of her still feeling lingering pleasure felt very turned on by this development and the controlling nature; another, slowly more coherently thinking part wanted to sort out the confusion first, though.

When she turned her head to the side to look at him, the Doctor removed his hand from her back to reach for her face, brushing his thumb over her lower lip, effectively stopping the question that had been on it with the sensual touch as he leaned in closer.

"Or don't you want me to come together with you, hm?" the Time Lord asked silkily, once more cupping his hand around her face, thumb caressing her cheek as his dark eyes bored into hers.

Feeling her arousal increasing, Rose replied, "I do." Before she could add a 'but', though, she felt the strange sensation from before overcome her again, intense pleasure rapidly spreading through her body and taking hold of her when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her folds.

"Good," he murmured, using his other hand to guide his cock back into her, making them both moan. "'Cause I intend to."

He thrust deeply into her a few times, before lowering himself partially with his chest on her back and using his free hand to lift her hips a little, allowing him to penetrate her more easily.  
Rose soon felt the intense, unfamiliar euphoria returning, her nerve ends back on fire, pushing every thought to the back of her mind as the thrusts sped up, and _oh_ , she was losing control fast, her clit tingling despite not getting much physical stimulation.

When the Doctor started pounding into her hard and fast, now earnestly chasing his own pleasure, she felt the euphoria finally, _finally_ reach the desired crescendo, giving in to it and crying out his name in ecstasy as her hips jerked underneath him in climax, fingers curling into the bedsheet, bright spots whitening her vision as she could feel her walls convulsing around him, unable to tell anymore where she ended and he began as he pounded into her.

The euphoria didn't release her, and she cried out again when another wave of hot, intense pleasure rippled through her, following so close that she couldn't even tell if it was still the same orgasm or another one. Her legs began shaking uncontrollably underneath the Time Lord, fingers clutching helplessly at the bedsheet, her pinned down form unable to find escape between him and the mattress as he continued his rapid thrusting with his forehead resting against her temple, her body straining itself to its limit with the ecstasy bordering on becoming unbearable, and something else, foreign, _overwhelming_ , inside her was building, overcoming her, and she vaguely heard herself mindlessly pleading with him, not even knowing what for, until finally something seemed to _give_ and the Doctor cried out his own ecstasy, thrusting into her once, twice more, before finally growing still on top of her.

Rose's hips continued twitching underneath him for several seconds, finding herself unable to form a clear thought with lingering waves of the high still rocking her body, until the Doctor pulled out of her after a few moments. He lay down next to her, rolling her onto the side so he could spoon her, and Rose could hear and feel him panting softly into her neck as thought slowly began returning to her.

Her body felt spent, and while it was in deeply satisfied and content way, it was not a state she was used to after having sex, or at least not to this degree; reminding her of her earlier confusion about the strange sensations she had been feeling.

They lay like this in content silence for a while, basking in the afterglow and each other's closeness with the Doctor caressing her head, and while most of Rose thoroughly enjoyed this, part of her couldn't help pondering over what she had felt and that brief moment where things had felt _off_ somehow. Thinking back to it, she was suddenly reminded of what the Doctor had said about engaging her pleasure center, only now really aware of the possible implications of that claim, and felt her mood shifting, brow knitting into a slight frown.

Just as she was about to ask about it, she felt an overwhelming wave of drowsiness take over and found her eyelids growing heavy. Blinking heavily, she tried to fight it, wanting to talk things out first, but her body, it seemed, was of a different opinion.

The last thing she was aware of before sleep claimed her, was the Doctor's still caressing fingers brushing gently over her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter already turned out ridiculously long, why not add even more to it by sharing my inspiration for Rose's and the Doctor's looks? ;)
> 
> So, in case anyone is interested in it:  
> [Rose's dress](https://cdn3.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1576634_252930.jpg) \-- [her hairstyle & makeup](http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/billie-piper-at-the-olivier-awards-london-uk_12.jpg)  
> [Ten's hairstyle](http://screencapped.net/tv/doctorwho/albums/chistmas/400%20Voyage%20of%20the%20Damned/DoctorWho-400_0098.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies once again for the lack of updates, and my thanks to all of you still following this story for your patience.  
> I honestly can’t say how much time future updates will take with the way things are currently going for me, but I will try to continue writing whenever I find the time and mindset for it.

Blinking her eyes open heavily and giving up on an attempt to fall back asleep after having been roused, Rose grew aware of the sensation of cool lips leaving a trail of light kisses across her bare shoulder. She smiled into the pillow and let out a content sound, enjoying the soft touch as it moved up to her neck, waking her up more fully.

“Good mornin’” the blonde finally mumbled in greeting as she turned on her back to face the Doctor, smiling sleepily up at the Time Lord.

“Indeed. I think it might be about to become an even better morning, though,” he murmured in reply, making her raise her brows at him in amusement for a second before she found her lips captured in a slow kiss.

Rose was about to tell him to at least let her brush her teeth first, but when the Doctor deepened the kiss, his mouth opening against hers and tongue seeking to explore it, she was more than happy to let any thought about morning breath slip from her mind, letting herself get lost in the snog. After a good moment of leisurely exploring each other’s mouths, the Doctor rolled his body over hers, allowing for a more comfortable angle, his lips leaving hers for only the briefest second, and when Rose felt the cooler skin of his long body meeting her own, realising he'd apparently not left the bed yet himself and was still just as naked as her without the usual layers he hid under, she felt a shiver of excitement run through her body.

As if he'd felt her body's reaction, the Doctor hummed against her mouth and pressed his hips up into hers, the slight friction the motion created shooting a tiny jolt of electricity up her groin. When he repeated the motion a moment later, he combined it with his tongue dipping into her mouth, curling against hers in a slow stroke, and Rose felt her body increasingly reacting when he repeated the sensual combination of motions once more. There was a certain way of mimicking penetration in the act that was quickly sparking her flame, keeping conscious thought at bay, and Rose found her hands travelling up the Time Lord's back, fingers digging softly into the smooth skin.

Seemed like the morning really was getting even better.

She let the Doctor set the pace, enjoying the slow but very sensual sensations on her body, not even minding that he still felt mostly soft whenever his hips ground up against hers. His right hand, which had been loosely cupping her face, was mirrored by his left now cupping her other cheek, too, and Rose felt his long fingers stretching along her face, tips disappearing into her hairline. When his hips pressed into hers again then, the Doctor stopped moving, his member pressed against her heat, and his mouth slowed its claim over hers down as well. Rose was about to resume the grinding herself when he remained in that position for another moment, already missing the stimulating friction, until she felt the trickle of a vaguely familiar sensation slowly penetrating her awareness, distracting her from her intention.

It wasn't like the indescribable euphoria that had followed when the Doctor had told her he was engaging her pleasure centre (something, she was suddenly remembering, she had still wanted to talk to him about) – while it was still incredibly intimate, it felt different, not quite as purely physical and... _foreign_ , for lack of a better word, and Rose couldn't really pinpoint just _what_ it was, only that she'd felt it before. It also wasn't quite as overwhelming as she vaguely remembered from when their coupling had reached its crescendo the night before, almost even feeling... cautious, now that she was purposely focusing her attention on it instead of her arousal.

Once she'd grown aware of the shifting nature of the strange sensation without her own contribution to it, a startling realisation hit Rose, instantly making her wary.

Her suspicion grew when she found the Doctor's eyes opening just a fraction of a second after she had opened her own to stare at him, his lips breaking away from hers.

"Wait, are you…?" Rose heard herself ask after a second, not sure if she even wanted to voice her concern.

He held her gaze for a moment, a thumb gently caressing her cheek. "It'll help me share the physical state of your arousal. Speed things up a bit," he finally replied softly, his voice accompanied by a calming, reassuring feeling she could sense coming over her, despite having just confirmed her suspicion.

He'd entered her mind.

Rose was once again surprised by the familiarity of the calming sensation – but now that she realised it wasn't coming from herself - being _imposed_ on her - she pushed the reassuring feeling away, a spike of very own anger following it.

Feeling like a mental bucket of cold water had just cleared a haze from her mind and woken her properly up, Rose wrapped her fingers around the Doctor's hands and pushed them away from her face. She slid backwards out from underneath his body until she was sitting up with her back resting against the headboard of the bed, the cold wood and realisation that the odd, foreign sensation had faded out now making an unpleasant shiver run down her skin.

The Doctor remained hovering over her legs, his upper body propped up on an elbow and a slight frown knitting his brow.

"You've done that last night, too, haven't you?" Rose asked, unable to keep the accusation out of her voice.

The Time Lord's expression closed off a little at her tone. "You seemed to quite enjoy it then, if I remember correctly."

The unpleasant shiver on her back increased, pulse quickening.

"This is not okay, Doctor. Engaging my pleasure centre - or however you've put it - without asking me first, is one thing."

She watched the frown on his face deepen as he sat up a bit straighter himself, and did her best to sort through her thoughts.

"Look, I get that the act of manipulating my body through sensory nerves, or however you've done it – which, frankly, was slightly unsettling without _any_ accompanying explanation or warning,” she couldn’t help throwing in. “But I get that it still goes along with our arrangement and what I shared with you regarding the control over my pleasure, all right... But _this–…_ " She took a calming breath, willing her voice to remain steady. "Entering my mind as you please is _not_ okay."

"Aren't you being a little selfish here, Rose?"

The question and cold tone in his voice caught the blonde off-guard, making her mouth fall open in stunned surprise. " _What_?"

"So indulging you along to the 'arrangement' is fine, but as soon as I decide to indulge myself, too, it no longer is?" he checked.

"How can you even say that?!"

She'd made several attempts to make a move on him which he'd ignored, even _told_ him that she'd felt guilty for always being the only one to receive pleasuring!  
Having him accuse her of selfishness in that regard really stung.

"Because that is what it looks like. I thought what we have between us was more than just some _arrangement_ to satisfy your carnal desires?"

That statement, spoken with a cold tone in his voice and equally frosty look on his face, completely took the wind out of Rose's sails for a moment, making her realise he was completely misinterpreting her reaction.

"It _is_ more!" she immediately let him know. “Do you really think I’d open myself up like this – that I’d trust just _anybody_ in such a way?!” They stared each other down for a second following her question, before she added, “This thing between us is special to me, too, Doctor, and definitely not just some random shag.”

"Then you need to understand that telepathy is an integral trait of my kind, Rose, of who I am. I told you before, there is so much more to intimacy and pleasure to me than just the basic physical aspects... More senses open to stimulation. And I wanted to feel the bliss of climax together with you – for us to share that peak of lust. Was that not okay of me?"

"Doctor, that's not even what this is about!" Rose finally cut in.

"Then what _is_ it about?"

"I'd expect you to at least ask for my consent first!" she exclaimed hotly. "I know we've been intimate before, but that doesn't give you free rein to enter my mind! This is a whole different level of intimacy for me!"

She took another calming breath, willing her pounding heart to calm down as they just stared at each other for a beat.

"Look, I–... I think I might even be okay with the idea of including telepathy, given some proper explanation, all right," she finally allowed. "But I would've expected you to check with me how I feel about having you in my mind first… I’d consider that to be common respect to show someone, yeah?"

The Doctor's expression was a little less closed off as he took her words in, and not nearly as frosty anymore, but remained still rather distant.  
He let a few tense seconds pass, before claiming, "I did ask for your consent."

Rose once again just stared at him, dumbfounded at what seemed to be a blatant lie, as far as she could remember.

" _You_ let me in, Rose – remember? I asked you to let me have all of you, and you _let me_."

A trickle of realisation followed his claim, memories of overwhelming waves of pleasure mixing with the feeling of his hands around her face and his eyes boring into hers as he spoke those words he'd just repeated.  
He hadn't been very clear about what was going on, though.

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly in a clear mindset right then, was I?" she stated. "And it's not like you explained what you meant with that, either!"

"Well, neither was I – but I still requested it verbally, despite it being a mostly intuitive act. Had you not wanted to let me in, I would've sensed it and not entered. Simple. And trust me, you would have been aware if I had continued without being welcomed, and could've put an end to it any time," the Doctor added, owning himself a slight frown at that bit of info. "But you welcomed me, Rose. You even tried to tap into the connection yourself, so I never guessed to be doing anything you didn't want."

She remembered mirroring the gesture of his hands cupping her face, his encouragement, remembered wanting to feel more...

"That's not what I– I didn't _know_ what I was doing! It was all new, and strange, and so much, and I just… I..." she trailed off, lacking the words to explain herself.

"...acted intuitively?" his voice offered.

Looking up, Rose saw the Doctor's eyes had softened, losing any previous hint of coldness, and she felt some of her own anger leave her now that the situation was beginning to clear up a little.

"This is new to me, Doctor. I'm not used to having people inside my head, and the idea in itself is a bit intimidating, yeah?"

He watched the blonde intently, before asking, "Is it too much for you?"

"No," she found herself replying immediately and shook her head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and noticing that some of it was still pulled back into the messy bun. "No, I don't think so. I'd just like to have some more information on it first? And a bit of a forewarning next time you go for it?"

The Doctor’s face relaxed completely now as he repositioned his legs to sit more comfortably in front of her, his whole demeanour changing again. “Fair enough,” he agreed. “Any specific questions come to mind?”

Rose also relaxed her posture, willing her nerves to calm down a bit more as she thought of how to phrase her inquiry. “How about we start with the basics?” she suggested. “How does it work? Do you know what I’m thinking when you… connect?”

The weight of that particular question made calming down admittedly a little hard – but she needed to know.

"I'm not reading your thoughts, or anything of that kind. In these particular circumstances it's more a sharing of feelings and sensations; I’m able to feel some of your pleasure, the way you’re experiencing it, just as you're likely feeling some of mine. You could say it’s a bit like an enhancement in overall sensation, and a much deeper kind of connection between two individuals,” he explained, relieving the blonde quite a bit with that. “Engaging in that kind of telepathic stimulation also has an overall significant effect on certain parts of my physiology… Bit like a powerful spark igniting the more physical aspects of desire, so to say."

“Right… So it’s basically a huge turn on for you?” she checked.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a small, amused smile. “You could call it that, I suppose.”

Following this revelation, Rose found her thoughts drifting back to the evening before, remembering the Doctor’s comment about consciously directing his attention towards growing hard as she’d been about to pleasure him, and how her effort would be in vain otherwise.  
Which made another question come to the forefront of her mind.

"Do you _need_ it for sex, though? I mean, is that the only way physical pleasure works for you?"

“Oh, it does technically work well enough without a telepathic connection, as you should be aware,” he replied, giving her a knowing look, accompanied by a tiny smirk, “Just not in full possible capacity, and not even remotely as pleasant as with a connection.” He made a brief pause, before adding slightly less confidently, "Climaxing might prove a bit difficult without it, though…"

"Oh."

They once again stared at each other in silence for a moment as Rose processed that last bit of information.

"Would've been good to know that before we went all-in," she finally remarked. “So for you to truly appreciate having sex, a telepathic connection would be kind of required?”

“It’s a natural and integral element of it for me, yes.”

“All right… And during a connection, we’d basically just be exchanging sensations and feelings, nothing like secretly reading thoughts or snooping in my past or anything of that kind?” she checked again half jokingly, unable to keep that concern to herself.

The Doctor raised his brows at that. “While I do consider my mind to be rather brilliantly capable of multi-tasking and juggling heavy workload, I very much doubt I’d be able to concentrate on anything else while connected to you in such a way. All my senses filled with sharing pleasure with Rose Tyler – why would I even _want_ to redirect a single strand of that focus?” he asked, giving Rose that familiar, intense look that made her heart rate speed up (in a more pleasant way, this time).

“So that’s it?”

"Well, it also gives me the perk of engaging your pleasure centre and make things a little more… interesting. You _really_ seemed to like that part of it, didn't you?" he suggested with a knowing smirk, voice lowered to that deep rumble in his throat that made her stomach flutter excitedly.

Damn him for being able to turn her on even when they’d just had an argument.

"Would you like to find out just _how_ interesting we could make things?"

Damn her libido for not minding in the least.

Rose bit her lip, rationally knowing she shouldn’t just give in so easily, a tiny part of her still rebelling at the thought of having been left in the dark about the actual circumstances, demanding to be allowed to sulk for a little longer – but her body seemed to be once again of a different opinion, overruling reason.

“Are you offering a practical demonstration?” she found herself playfully asking.

“I very much am,” he replied equally playfully, before adding a little more soberly, “If you’re up for it.”

Showing consideration of her earlier statement only added to her willingness of letting her libido take over, making Rose nod in agreement. “I think so.” She wanted to understand last night’s experience better.

The Doctor smiled briefly, then spread his legs and stretched them out around Rose, one leg coming to rest on each side of her hips.

“Come closer,” he instructed, raising his hands towards her and crooking his fingers in an inviting gesture.

Rose shifted forwards until she was right in front of him, then positioned her legs around the Doctor’s hips so she could sit comfortably, the muscles in her thighs protesting a little at being lifted, sore after their overuse the night before. Once she let their weight rest on the Doctor’s thighs, though, the unpleasant sting disappeared again, which left them both sitting so close that her breasts were just shy of touching his chest, and she could feel his member brushing her inner thigh.  
She could already feel her excitement growing, simply by being so close, though she had to admit that there was also a touch of nervousness at knowingly allowing him into her mind, no matter how obscure he’d described the connection.

The Doctor gave her another small, reassuring smile. "I think you’ve already noticed that I am mostly a touch telepath? So I will start by putting my hands on your temples.”

Rose nodded in agreement, having already guessed as much from what she had noticed while watching him interact telepathically during a few rare occasions.  
“Does it always have to be the temples?” she asked curiously, wondering how he knew what the equivalent to that was in other species – like that jellyfish-like water creature.

“Strictly speaking, no – I usually just find them to be the easiest and fastest accessing point since they’re the closest to the brain, and it’s usually a spot that is uncovered. Once the connection is established, it doesn’t matter as much where the skin is touching, as long as the contact remains intact."

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

She nodded again, watching as he lifted his hands to cup her face, long fingers splayed against her skin. He kept his gaze fixed on hers, once more capturing her with their intense depth, and as she let herself get drawn into his dark eyes, she felt the - now oddly familiar - foreign sensation slowly tingling into her awareness again. Once it grew more intense with her focusing on it, she could again tell that it carried a feeling with it; gentle, but not cautious like before.

Knowing that she was sensing what was not her own feeling still weirded her out a little, despite having been told about it before. It was just an entirely unfamiliar concept to her.

A reassuring caress over her cheek sought to calm her, a questioning look entering the Doctor’s eyes. Instinctively understanding his intention, Rose purposely focused on the reassuring feeling, allowing it to calm her nerves and make her relax a little, which was followed by a smile on the Doctor’s face.  
As Rose let the Doctor ease and relax her mind, she grew aware of a soft, sensual caress running down her neck – despite both of his hands still resting against her face.

“Alright?” the Time Lord asked, as soon as she’d felt her own surprise at the fact come to the surface.

She concentrated on the sensation, feeling a pleasant tingling spread across her back from the invisible caress, and hummed in agreement, her eyes falling shut as she enjoyed it. It was rather nice.  
The caressing sensation moved from her neck to her shoulder, sensually following its curve, before slowly retracing its path and moving to her other shoulder, making goosebumps run over the blonde’s skin. As the sensation moved back to her neck, Rose could feel another caress join it, which moved softly down her breast, fingertips teasingly circling a hardening nipple and shooting a jolt of arousal into her groin.

Surprised at just how physical the feeling was when said nipple was gently pinched, her eyes flew open with a small gasp, only then realising that one of the Doctor’s hands had left her temple, now being the culprit behind the pinch. She was amazed that she could barely differentiate between the two sensations, and found the Doctor smirking slightly as she stared at him. What really caught her gaze, though, was the dark look in his eyes, pupils dilated, and as if to confirm her assumption, she could feel his cock twitch against her thigh. Which was followed by another, very deliberate shot of arousal into her own groin - making her breath hitch - accompanied by a sense of purpose _;_ as if saying, _‘feel it’_.  
He’d apparently shared his arousal with Rose, letting it very deliberately slip through the telepathic connection, making her realise just _how much_ he controlled the situation.

The Doctor’s free hand moved down from her breast, fingers brushing along her belly on their way towards her center – only to be replaced by an invisible tingling continuing the teasing of her nipple, while his hand continued downwards, making her throb with arousal.  
Rose bit her lower lip in excitement when his thumb began gently massaging her folds, realising she was already wet as he drew teasing circles around her clit. Whenever he seemed to draw closer to the tiny bundle of nerves, she tensed slightly in anticipation, craving his touch – only to be disappointed when the digit passed the little nub without giving it any attention, turning her on and frustrating her at the same time.

“You _really_ want to be touched there, don’t you?” the Doctor’s voice asked after a moment.

What a tease!

“You tell me,” she replied smartly, well aware that he likely knew perfectly well just how much she did.

“Cheeky,” he commented, though the complaint was accompanied by a sense of dark amusement, indicating that he quite liked her provoking him.

By now Rose could tell that he was no longer soft as she felt him stretch against her belly, the situation obviously not leaving him unaffected, either, confirming what he’d earlier said about the effects of telepathic stimulation on his body.

“Let’s see...” the Doctor drawled, his hand leaving her heat to adjust Rose’s position on his thigh a little, the other moving from her face to rest more comfortably on her shoulder, and Rose noticed only them that she was no longer feeling anything on her nipple.  
Once he was done, the Doctor wrapped his fingers around his cock, guiding it towards her center. He caught Rose’s gaze before pressing the head into her wet folds, then rubbing it up over her clit, drawing a small pant from her.

As he rubbed the head of his cock repeatedly up and down her cunt, massaging her clit, Rose grew aware of another source of arousal, seemingly increasing the tenseness in her abdomen, firing an unusual amount of signals up her nerve fibres and making her moan out loud as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s back, seeking something to hold on to as she could feel hints of his own pleasure on top of her own.

“That much, hm?” he murmured throatily into her neck, repositioning his free hand to cup the back of her head.

And _oh_ , he was getting _so hard._

He continued the sensual message for a little longer, before slowing down and positioning himself at her entrance. Feeling his intention and realising that their current position was making it hard for the Time Lord to properly thrust into her, Rose lifted her bum a little and angled her hips to help him in, feeling his length gliding along her walls as she lowered herself again, drawing a content sigh from the Doctor’s lips.  
She began to grind against him, trying out different angles and rhythms with her hips, until she found one he could comfortably respond to so they were rocking against each other, pants and little moans filling the air.

While the actual physical stimulation wasn’t that great, due to the lack of any real thrusting, the additional set of pleasure she felt from the two sided friction was so great that Rose soon couldn’t control her moaning anymore, letting herself get carried away in the sea of vast sensations, basking in the feeling of wholeness that enwrapped her – as if a hole she had never even noticed before had been filled, both body, and soul, singing with bliss.  
She thought she might easily get addicted to it.

A feeling of… not quite anticipation, more like a, _‘just wait and see’_ , suddenly came over her, which was the only warning she got before she felt a sort of ‘vibrating’ sensation tickling her clit, adding to the stimuli already working her body, making her groan into the Doctor’s ear as she faltered in her rocking.

“Since you wanted to be touched there so much...” The Doctor commented, and Rose could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

She could also sense the smugness coming from him as he was showing off, and couldn’t help a familiar, provocative reaction overcome her in response.  
Waiting until she had grown accustomed enough to the new sensation on her clit, Rose tilted her had back to look at the Doctor and made sure to bring a feeling of being unimpressed along with it, as she asked daringly between pants, “Is _that_ as interesting as you can make things?”

Something in his dark eyes shifted, and a feeling of a warning nature hit her, just a brief second before the sensation on her clit grew considerably stronger, adding an intense pressure onto the bundle of nerves, which completely shattered her barely achieved adaptation to it, making her cry out in overwhelming pleasure.

The Doctor resumed the rocking, keeping the level of intensity on her clit high, and Rose could only cling on to his back, nails digging into the skin, as a familiar euphoria was slowly taking over, the control over her hip having left her as she tried in vain to adapt to the onslaught of sensations her nerve cells where bombarded with.

Rose could feel herself rapidly grow closer, sweat running down her back. And the Doctor was panting into her ear, and she could feel him in her, and around her, and it was _so_ good, and, _oh_ , she was _so close_ , it should happen any second now…

And yet, it didn’t.

She felt more sweat running down her temple, as her whole body tensed in anticipation, muscles contracting and so tight she was sure they were going to snap any moment, if she didn’t finally–...  
Why _hadn’t_ she come yet? She was sure she had long since reached the point that should’ve toppled her over the edge!

A spark of dark amusement penetrated through the sensory overload.

“Regretting your cheek?” the Doctor asked a little breathlessly, as another wave of smugness hit her. “Let’s see how _interesting_ you find being forced to be patient, shall we?”

Oh god, he could actually block her from climaxing?!

Rose heard herself mewling helplessly as her body struggled to deal with the prolonged strain and onslaught of stimulation, kept on the very brink of orgasm without being allowed to reach it. The fact that she could feel how much the Doctor enjoyed having that control and power over her, only added to it all, nearly driving her mad with lust, and oh God, she needed it so much, _so much_ , please, Doctor, _please_ –

It took her a moment to realise she had actually been begging out loud, pleading with the Time Lord to let her come, and after a few more torturous, bittersweet seconds, she cried out as blissful ecstasy claimed her, shaking her body and making her vision swim in bright flashes as she was finally, _finally_ toppling over the edge. And just as she was about to mourn its coming to an end again, an even greater wave of ecstasy bloomed again, enwrapping her, body and soul vibrating with joy as she experienced the most blissful feeling of connection she had ever thought possible, feeling the absolute fulfilment of being part of an accomplished unity as she rode out the waves of shared euphoria.

Sense and thought only came back slowly to Rose, chest heaving and hips still occasionally twitching with the remnants of the most wonderful orgasm she thought she had ever experienced, and it took her a while to realise she was lying on her back with the Doctor lying on top of her, breathing harshly into her neck. He’d probably changed position in order to be able to thrust into her.

Once he’d caught his breath, the Doctor slipped carefully out of her and propped his upper body up on his elbows, taking his weight off Rose, before brushing a damp lock of hair out of her face. “Hello,” he greeted with a stupidly wide smile.

“Hi,” Rose replied with a grin, feeling exhausted but indescribably content.

“Was that interesting enough, then?” he asked cheekily, earning himself a light slap on his shoulder. “Oi! You were basically asking for it!”

She mock-glared at him for a moment, before saying, “It was… I can’t really find the words for it.”

“Something else? Very good?” the Time Lord suggested helpfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

“God, you really are so full of it!” Rose giggled.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that!”

“No, guess I can’t...” she admitted. “It was something else _and_ very good.”

“So you’d want to do it again…?” he asked hopefully, making Rose realise what the actual reason behind the obvious ego massaging was.

She cupped the back of his head and pulled him gently towards her, claiming his lips in reply. The Doctor hummed happily against her lips, cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. After several moments of snogging, he broke the kiss again to lift his head so he could look at her.

“How about now?”

Rose’s eyes widened. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

“Am not,” he replied, looking serious.

“Well, Mr ‘Superior Physiology’, you might be up for another round, but this human female here needs a bit of a breather after that stunt you just pulled, yeah?” she declared. “And a shower. _Definitely_ a shower.”

She gestured for him to move so she could get up, and once he rolled to the side and got out of the bed, Rose also shifted towards the edge of the mattress.

“Shower together?” he asked, offering a hand to help her up.

Accepting his hand while getting on her feet, Rose realised just how welcome the help was, as she found herself to be a little shaky on her legs, muscles protesting at their abuse.  
“ _Just_ shower,” she clarified.

“We’ll see,” the Doctor had the nerve to reply, with a stupid little smirk that annoyingly made her stomach flutter.

Damn him.


End file.
